More Than Meets the Eye
by Sithicus
Summary: Our hero is about to deal with his nightmares and solve the mystery of the Infinity Engine in the process, join us once again on Earth 929 as Allan Rutherford faces the Crisis of Earth 929.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Welcome gentle reader to the next exciting adventure in the Chrysalis Story; our intrepid hero Alain Desrochers, AKA Allan Rutherford during his stay on Earth 929 is about to deal with thoes pesky nightmares he's been having since his stay at Starlight Mansion. It's time for the Autobots and Decepticons to get involved big time; and you won't believe what happens next... **Disclaimer:** All characters outside of the main hero Alain Desrochers and his Daughter Amy are the property of their respective owners, in this case Marvel and Hasbro; I make no claims to owning either groups, I have merely borrowed them for the purposes of expressing my fantastical imagination.  
And now that, that is out of the way; let's get straight into the action, or...

**An F-15 Fighter streaks across the sky flying past the Transformers Logo and converts into the robot mode of the Decepticon Air Commander Starscream. "We now Return to The Transformers."**

Prologue

The dream was one of darkness; Al continued to suffer it and it was intensifying, the Professor jerked awake suddenly and glanced to the clock beside his bed, he could detect the unrest easily now even from a deep sleep. Summoning his students he waited until one of them came; it was Jean, she gently helped the older man into his wheelchair and together the two of them journeyed to Allan's room.  
Inside Rogue lay beside him; her eyes open as she watched her lover convulse with the night terror, no one had voiced an opinion yet surrounding these dreams and they hadn't broached the subject on Rogue's sharing a bed with him.

"Professah; isn't there anythin' yah can dah?" Rogue asked her accent thick with nervous worry for her boyfriend; Xavier sighed as he wheeled up to the opposite side of the bed and placed a hand on Al's forehead, without warning the dream seemed to come alive for everyone in that room as the Professor became psychically linked to Al, Jean and Rogue.  
They saw Al standing alone atop the highest point on an alien world; completely covered in mechanical Earth, buildings, and deep recessing canyons miles long, Al was looking up to the stars. The Professor, Jean and Rogue couldn't begin to understand how Al had done it; they all turned to see what he was looking at and Rogue let out a scream of fear. A massive yellow planet hovered in the night sky; a skeletal grey ring surrounding it, much like that of Saturn's gaseous rings, but this planet was completely mechanical just as the one they stood upon.

"At last, my destiny." A deep baritone voice exclaimed from the recesses of the monstrous looking planet; the twin yellowish horns located dead center the side currently facing the planet the X-Men were standing on spread wide and the grey panels located within the recess protected by these horns slid open revealing a gaping maw. Red energies began to spill forth and screams of pain could be heard; Al didn't flinch, nor did he cry out instead he seemed to look to his left and there stood a mostly red and yellow robot holding a tiny jewel encased within an odd looking device.

"Arise, Rodimus Prime." The familiar voice of Optimus Prime called from deep within the jewel. "And light our darkest hour." He continued; Al turned from this sight completely looking opposite the massive ringed planet and so too did the X-Men turn to find a shocking sight. Earth was visible; at least what was left of it, a darkened ball with no light of life to indicate anyone was even alive there. The image of a single Transformer flashed briefly over the dead world; Megatron standing triumphant and laughing manically.

"You must stop Megatron from taking the Infinity Engine and using it; both worlds depend upon it, for if Megatron wins there will be no Hot Rod, no Rodimus Prime to prevent Unicrons' destruction of Cybertron." A strange whispering voice said; Al however didn't seem to hear it as he continued to stare at the Earth and wept bitterly.

"Rogue!" He cried out. "Amy!" He added falling to his knees.

"He still does not hear me; I have tried countless times to warn him of the dangers, now I implore you, his friends who are more receptive in this moment… Tell him to listen; for you can not warn him, Unicron sees all and Unicron would destroy you if you tried to warn him." The voice spoke directly to the X-Men locked within Al's dream; Professor Xavier looked around for the source of this voice and saw no one.

"How?" He asked; not bothering to question who Unicron was, it was fairly obvious that the monster planet bearing down on what must certainly be Cybertron, was in fact this Unicron person.

"You will know when the time is closer at hand; Megatron has yet to assault the resting place of the Infinity Engine." The voice informed seeming to fade away.

"Who are yah!" Rogue cried out desperately hoping to hold onto this unseen person's presence. "Why are yah doin' this tah Al?" She demanded; the voice sighed deeply.

"Who I am; is unimportant to you Human, though if you truly wish to know ask Allan who the creator of Cybertron is." The voice replied slightly cryptic. "As for why… He is tied to the future of Cybertron now and forever; there is nothing I can do to reverse what destiny has befallen him… He is unique; two destinies await him, I am but one of those who needs him to ensure that Unicron can never win." The voice finished and then in that self same flash the Professor, Jean and Rogue were free of Al's nightmare; and the young man fell back into his pillow losing the haunted look on his sleeping face.

"Professor what just happened?" Jean wondered uncertainly; the Professor pursed his lips in thought as he eyed the young man now sleeping peacefully beside Rogue.

"I am not entirely certain Rogue, but I fear our friend has become embroiled in something beyond our possible scope of understanding." He returned with a frown; Rogue looked between the two men, tears welling up slightly in her eyes.

"How can we help him lahke the voice said?" She demanded hoping the Professor had an answer; he shook his head uncertainly.

"I'm afraid I don't know that either Rogue, but I suggest we all try to get some sleep; I have a feeling we'll know soon enough." He stated maneuvering his way towards the door. "Try not to worry about it Rogue." He added trying to cheer her up or in the least assuage her fears, Rogue sighed and cuddled up next to Al as Jean and the Professor left; she didn't know what Al's dreams meant, but she was afraid they'd tear him apart if he didn't listen to that voice soon.

Clear across the continent a little girl woke up with a start; she looked around trying to find the source of what scared her, but she failed. A light flicked on and a young woman entered the room; she was wearing what amounted to very pretty clothing, for a hologram.

"Is something wrong Amy?" Synergy asked concernedly; the Catarian girl nodded as at last she realized what was wrong.

"My daddy." Was all she said; Syn smiled slightly a knowing look entering her gaze, slipping quietly into the room she changed her image so she was wearing a purple pair of pajamas.

"Need someone to sleep beside you?" She asked; Amy smiled up at her aunt gratefully and settled back down on her tiny regeneration bed, Synergy changed a second time so she'd be big enough to fit on the bed and held the girl close in her arms. "Rest easy child; your father's perfectly fine now that, that whole Cobra mess is behind him." She whispered; Amy yawned a tired little yawn and curled up in the crux of the teenaged Synergy's arms, Syn looked down lovingly at her niece and then glanced up to the ceiling as though she could see the stars beyond.  
"Primus help your father; although I fear he is the root cause of all of his problematic sleeping habits of late." She muttered to herself as the soft sounds of Amy's rhythmic purring filled the room.

_The Transformers; More than Meets the Eye… The Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of, the Decepticons.  
The Transformers; Robots in Disguise… The Transformers; More than Meets the Eye… The Transformers!_

Crisis on Earth 929

More Than Meets the Eye

It was a perfect Wednesday afternoon in Central Park, the sky was a rich blue with several puffy white clouds around; the grass and foliage was vibrant green, with blue carnations, roses, tulips and assorted varieties of great ancient looking trees. All around the world seemed to me to be absolute perfection; and that was most likely due to the presence of Rogue, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt a forest green in color with matching black pants and her usual yellow gloves.  
It was rather akin to her X-Men uniform, yet still managed to look good on her; apparently green was a favored color of hers. Her hair flowed outward around her face making it seem that her smiles were all the more radiant and her eyes twinkled merrily as she sat across from me on the picnic blanket. We had just finished a wondrous lunch that she'd prepared, roasted chicken salad sandwiches, coleslaw that wasn't too sweet just the way I happened to like it, Grapes, Strawberries, Corn on the Cob and for dessert… Chocolate Fudge Brownies.

"This was wonderful, Ah never get tah do anythin' like this. The team usually let's Jean, Ororo or Hank do most of the cooking." She exclaimed plucking a few strands of grass nervously waiting for my final opinion on the marvelous meal.

"Hmm, the chicken was a little bland." I stated teasingly and dodged the fake punch she threw my way out of reflex. "Honestly I loved every morsel; these taste buds of mine can saver everything to a magnitude of ten." I genuinely admitted with a smile; her face flushed at the compliment and my smile broadened, the blush was so suitable it made her look like an angel. There was little need to spoil the mood with remembrances of the Cobra Affair three days ago; or the constant nightmares that continuously plagued me, it seemed almost as if we were within that picturesque moment one often associated with classic films or literature.

"Yah aren't just saying that?" She wondered coyly her tone of voice eliciting pleasant thoughts and perhaps a few naughty ones to play out.

"Never my dove; honesty is its own reward… Or something like that." I muttered with a blush of embarrassment. "And I'm taking the corniness factor to new heights aren't I?" I returned with a sheepish grin; she laughed gaily and removed her glove running her hand down my own bare arm.

"It's just part of yah're nature Al; a part of yah Ah happen tah lahke." She returned nervous now; removing the other glove she placed them aside and moved close for a kiss, she'd only worn the gloves because we were in public, but also because of something to do with a special surprise she'd hinted at. I was curious to know what that might be; as our lips met in a passionate kiss I reveled at the feeling of her locks, the auburn tresses tickled my face as I caressed her and the mood seemed to expand a thousand fold.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" A strange voice interrupted our moment; my eyes popped open and I glanced up to find a familiar yet not so familiar face staring down on us, she was dressed in a plain top that clung to her body like a corset, it was pure white in color as was her shock of hair. She was also wearing white jeans; I didn't even know they made white jeans, but here she was wearing them, with her was a man in faded leather pants of a type I didn't recognize right away and a grey tee-shirt with the words Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters sprawled across it.

"She looks younger then I would have suspected." I remarked doing my best not to do something stupid, if this was what Rogue called a surprise I'd hate to see what her idea of an ordinary routine day was like.

"We didn't come all the way down from Massachusetts to tease our friend Rogue now did we?" The man asked; Rogue smiled at the look on my face no doubt as she put one glove back on and rose to shake hands with both individuals.

"Banshee, Emma thanks for comin'." She said offering introductions; though I was hard pressed not to recognize the likes of Emma Frost also known as the White Queen, one of the more powerful telepaths on the face of the planet.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said without batting an eye as I climbed to my feet; apparently she'd heard my thoughts. "Naturally." She added with an impish smile.

"I thought the school in Westchester was the only one operating on this Earth." I remarked curiously; Banshee chuckled his own blond hair waving slightly in the breeze.

"I wouldn't count on that young man." He began with a roguish grin of his own. "Our school has been operating for quite some time." He added; I nodded at that as I shook hands.

"I see; then that must be where the rest of the mutant teenagers are located." I returned with a brief nod as I filed that information away; so then that also meant that there were a lot more members of the X-Men, it made me wonder just how many more I'd be meeting before the end of my mission.

"Relax boy wonder; we're the last you're probably going to meet, our students are too busy to get involved with whatever you're here to stop." Emma stated once more insinuating that she was openly reading my thoughts; of course that should be expected from a former member of the Hellfire club and a villain. "I take offense at that remark." She added haughtily. "But I suppose I should stop reading your mind like an open book; I'm sorry it's a hard habit of mine to break when dealing with agents of Roma." She apologized.

"Well; I must admit you're quite talented at that, I didn't even feel your presence as I do when Xavier or Amy are inside my mind." I pointed out; she grinned slightly and tapped her temple.

"That's mostly because those thoughts are out front; I didn't have to dig for them." She stated in kind as at last we shook hands; I still thought she looked a little too young though, as if she was just turning twenty or something. "Thanks." She said; I sighed, but turned to Rogue.

"Is there a particular reason they're here; or did you just want to show me off to as many as you could?" I asked playfully; Rogue shook her head with a nervous smile and indicated that we all should sit back down; I complied without a second thought.

"Ah asked Emma tah come here because Ah'm worried about yah're nightmares." She admitted. "Ah didn't know she'd drag Kasady along." She added with a brief glance to the man known more colorfully as Banshee because of his ability to create sonic wails of varying pitches, which allowed him to fly for short distances if I wasn't mistaken.

"Nightmares I hardly think Emma Frost could help me with when Professor Xavier hasn't seemed to be able to do anything." I pointed out; Emma shook her head allowing her hair to flick back and dance slightly in the wind.

"We're not here to help you destroy these nightmares; the problem is you aren't listening to your subconscious mind, it's obviously trying to tell you something and Rogue wanted me here to see if I couldn't bring it out some how." She explained; I shrugged.

"I don't see why; aside from difficult nights and sometimes testy moods I'm not exactly hurting by them." I pointed out in turn; Rogue looked worriedly to me and I sighed. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't turn my back on the help Rogue has called here, obviously she cares a great deal for me and I don't blame her for it." I finished offering a loving smile to the southern belle, she smiled graciously and her cheeks grew enflamed once again, Emma nodded and Banshee smiled slightly.

"In which case we should get straight to the point." The telepathic woman began; I turned to her about to say something when I felt a strange prickling sensation in the back of my neck, a loud thunderous sound could be heard from high up and my eyes were drawn immediately to the source.

"I think we're going to have to postpone this." I began quickly rising to my feet.

"Why?" Banshee wondered confusedly following my gaze to the sky and seeing only three lone military jets on maneuvers.

"Because; those aren't with the military." I returned even as the jets turned and began to dive down towards the streets of Manhattan; when they reached a certain altitude lasers began to fly shattering office windows, apartment complexes and several dining establishments. "Decepticons." I growled to myself.

Alarms blared openly within the confines of the Ark; base of operations for the Autobots, once again Teletran-One had detected enemy movements somewhere on the globe known as Earth, several Autobots raced into the room.

"What now?" Cliffjumper wondered angrily; he hated the Decepticons perhaps more so then most of his fellow Autobots and would gladly kill as many of them as he could if given half a chance.

"Teletran says the 'Cons are attacking central New York." Prowl informed glancing to Optimus Prime; the leader of the Autobots and one most often called upon for the hard decisions.

"Why on Cybertron for?" Bumblebee wondered confusedly. "I thought we gave them a thrashin' a couple days ago when they tried to get to the Infinity Engine." He added referring to the battle that had torn apart half of Graceland due mostly to the presence of the Dinobots, who weren't known for their subtlety.

"Apparently Megatron didn't learn his lesson; Prowl call in as many of our scouts as you can, the rest of you… Transform, and Roll Out!" Prime ordered converting as he did so into his semi truck form; the sounds of engines revving up drowned out the alarm clarions and soon eight Autobots were driving out at top speed tapping into their innate warping abilities, which allowed them to travel beyond the limits of ordinary vehicles and reach their destinations in the blink of an eye, or so it would seem. With Jetfire currently guarding the Engine up on the SHIELD Helicarrier, the dangerous and experimental warping technologies perfected by Wheeljack were necessary in order to put a stop quickly to the endangerment of human life.

Thrust was having the time of his life; he lived for mass destruction, the more mindless the better he always said. Ramjet and Dirge were equally enamored; unlike Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker the three jet forces currently involved with the attack on New York were wilder when it came to missions of this type, hence why they were employed by Megatron. The three zipped down a second time in an attack run blasting away chunks of building, sidewalk and street with their lasers; Ramjet even plowed into a slow moving delivery truck for the City Post Office, he enjoyed ramming objects perhaps more then blowing things up.

"Ya think Megatron will let us keep at it much longer?" Dirge asked as he pivoted into position alongside Thrust who was hovering over Fifty-Ninth Street.

"Doubtful; our job is to distract the Autobots from the real threat, and it won't be much longer before Shrapnel's boys get here." The VTOL capable unit returned with an obvious sneer implied in his tone; many of the Decepticons held no love for their Insecticon team mates, the former gunners of the Decepticon flagship Nemesis had abandoned ship presumptuously eons ago and thus the Decepticons were obviously sore about it.

"Looks to me like we're only serving up a distraction for those costumed fleshies." Ramjet remarked as he joined the other two; Iron Man and Captain America were working in tandem with local authorities to rescue civilians placed in jeopardy due to the Decepticons attack. "Those freaks think they can match wits with us?" He added contemptuously.

"Well we should show them just how dangerous tangling with Decepticons can be." Thrust suggested with a dark laugh; Dirge took off faster then humanly possible and buzzed the Avengers on the street, he generated such a colossal wind tunnel behind him he caused a few hot dog vendors to lose their stands and many people lost their footing including Wonder Man.

"We have to get those jets out of here." Iron Man said as he hovered down next to Cap; Steve nodded, but he didn't exactly know how, Decepticons weren't common enough encounters for the Avengers.

"Allow me to be of assistance humans." A voice stated as a military jeep pulled up next to the costumed heroes; he transformed instantly into the Autobot warrior Hound and leveled his rifle on the hovering form of Thrust. Laser fire tore across the sky and connected with the Decepticons' left wing; he wound have spun out of control and crashed if he didn't transform instantly to robot mode.

"Autobot scrap!" Thrust shouted aiming his arm mounted lasers; before he could take full advantage of his aerial superiority a Studebaker crashed into his back causing his fire to go wide.

"Get out of our town Sentinel rejects!" A voice cried as The Thing alias Benjamin Grimm revealed himself to be the one throwing cars; Thrust narrowed his optics in anger, but a familiar droning sound caught his attention.

"Well; seems like our part in this little game is over." He remarked with a smirk. "Enjoy the new party guests Human filth; and do try to scream as they devour the flesh from your bones." He added with a sinister air to his tone; reconverting to vehicle form he rejoined Ramjet and Dirge in formation flying as they blasted out of city limits faster then any man made craft was capable of.

"What'd he mean by that?" The Thing wondered glancing to his partner The Human Torch as he joined him on the rooftop.

"I think those should answer your question." Iron Man replied pointing to a black cloud of roiling bodies descending upon the city; Hound's optics widened in fear.

"Insecticons." He gasped quickly tapping his wrist communicator. "Optimus Prime; Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet bugged out, but we've got some nasty new locust to deal with, I don't know if we can contain and prevent human casualties this time." He stated, which is when four more heroes joined the rescue operation.

"I wouldn't say that Hound." One of the men remarked; he was wearing an impressive black armor with matching cape. "From my understanding; if we can take down Bombshell, Kickback and Shrapnel quickly enough their drones should cease to be, as the case were." He added with a chuckle.

"Easier said then done Rutherford." Hound returned recognizing the man's voice. "Knowing those cowards they're likely miles away from the actual swarm." He added with a slight tremor in his voice.

"They ate an entire city once." Captain America added somberly; Al looked taken aback at that remark, of course he should have expected such a thing would have happened, the Insecticons were ravenous monsters worse then their Decepticon masters.

"I don't suppose the Dinobots are around?" He wondered glancing to Hound; the Autobot shook his head.

"Off limits from major cities." He informed; Al sighed at that with exasperation.

"Well that's just Prime." He grumbled turning briefly to Rogue, Banshee and Emma he wondered what help they could truly be.

"What about EMP?" Iron Man asked; Hound shook his head.

"They run on Cybertonium and other alien fuel sources; electromagnetic pulses don't have any affect." He supplied; The Thing cracked his knuckles.

"Then I guess it's clobberin' time." He quoted obviously prepared for a fight; Al glanced at the sky a slight notion entering his mind.

"Where's Thor?" He asked turning to the Avengers' leader.

"Asgard." Cap replied. "Visiting relatives or something." He elaborated; Al sighed.

"Never a thunder God around when you need one." He growled.

"Thinking of generating a little rain to cut down their visibility?" Iron Man wondered; Al shook his head.

"Actually I was thinking of deep frying some clones; unlike the genuine article Insecticon Clones aren't as tough in the armor department when it comes to overloaded circuitry." He elaborated with a slight frown; once again he was deep in thought, the Insecticon Swarm was just reaching the city when Optimus Prime, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Windcharger, Trailbreaker and Brawn pulled up.

"Situation report." Prime ordered converting to robot mode as he did so; Al was distracted momentarily in awe at being so close to the Autobot leader for the first time, but he quickly dashed it out of his mind as he was forced to consider what to do about the oncoming threat.

"Insecticon army rapidly drawing close with the populated center of the city Optimus." Hound reported. "No way we can evacuate it; there's over thirty thousand people in Manhattan alone." He added.

"Options." Prime requested turning to his men; Cliffjumper shrugged.

"Just keep shooting until their all gone." He returned with a hard glint in his optics.

"I doubt that'd work little buddy; some of us don't hold up so well under long term combat." Brawn pointed out; Bumblebee looked a little offended at the remark, but Windcharger had crossed his arms over his chassis and was posed in a deep thinking look.

"My force field might be able to help, but it wouldn't hold out for long." Trailbreaker commented.

"They're almost in range." Iron Man pointed out interrupting the Autobots strategy meeting; meanwhile Al was running through several quick calculations in his head, he was about to speak up when the Insecticons arrived and all time for talking was over; now it was time for action.  
Weapons fire exploded all around as the Autobots began blasting Insecticons off of the buildings, in some cases they weren't fast enough however and several pieces of wall, glass and other assorted construction materials were devoured before the drones were destroyed. People screamed in terror and mass panic over swept the human populace; being eaten alive by giant mechanical insects wasn't a very welcome prospect, Iron Man's repulsor rays fired up into the sky, but his weapons only served to dent or mar the Insecticons bodies rather then destroy the drones. Human Torch and Thing began to wade in; the sheer strength and massive heat being generated by the two enough for them to hold their own, Captain America, Banshee and Rogue quickly began helping to quell the rising tide of civilians fleeing the scene.

"What kind of frequency do they operate on?" Al demanded hovering up next to Hound's face; the Autobot scout shrugged.

"You'd have to ask someone with better monitoring equipment then me." He said; Al sighed.

"Not a lot of options around here; Prowl and Red Alert are AWOL." He returned with a light chuckle.

"Then ask Prime; he might know, but I doubt you'd be able to move fast enough even if you could find the actual Insecticons." Hound stated frying a Kickback clone and marching further into the swarming army of killer mecha-bugs.

"Optimus; do you know what frequency the Insecticon Generals use to control their drones?" The armor clad hero asked the Autobot leader, Prime didn't recognize him, but he had a rough idea what he was trying to do.

"It's a rather complex code of algorithms; if we had the time I would download them to you." The Autobot leader replied raising his weapon high at a Bombshell clone about to snatch a defenseless fireman from his truck.

"I can download anything in seconds; please Prime human lives are at stake." The human demanded; Optimus eyed him briefly, and then quickly sent off a string of computer code; the hero smiled. "Thanks Prime." He said before zipping off to where Windcharger was still lost in thought and seemingly oblivious to the battle going on around him.

"What's the plan Sugah'?" Rogue asked joining her boyfriend in the air; Al smiled and tapped his temple.

"Twenty-fourth century tech courses through my veins; technically speaking, I've already got a lock, we just need somebody fast enough to get us there and Windcharger doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment." He explained in a sly tone; the Autobot glanced up suddenly realizing what was going on and prepared to plow into the fight.

"Hold up Windcharger, we need a lift; I've got Shrapnel's signal locked on." Al revealed; Windcharger eyed the human curiously.

"You sure about that?" He asked. "They sometimes keep fakes around to dupe us."

"Positive; now transform and let's use that impressive speed of yours to put a stop to this before it get's ugly." The armor clad human ordered; Windcharger took a step back and then instantly assumed vehicle mode.

"Let's roll out." He said with a slight glimmer of hope in his tone; Al landed and hopped into the driver's seat, Rogue joined him in the passengers' seat and Windcharger rode off so fast Al looked a little sick.

"That's worse then my first time on the turbo lift." He muttered to himself.

"Say where are we going?" Windcharger wondered as he realized he hadn't gotten the directions yet.

"Lady Liberty herself." Al replied. "I hope you brought your water wheels." He added with a chuckle; Windcharger did a one eighty tight turn and Al's armored face actually managed to turn a little green.

"Strike that; that was worse then my first time on the turbo lift." He burbled trying his best not to lose the wonderful lunch Rogue had made for him.

To Be Continued: **Pandemonium has struck the citizens of New York, but what is Megatron up to, why this assault? Find out in chapter two; or in other words...**

**A classic looking Porsche drives past the Transformers logo and converts into the Autobot Warrior Jazz... "The Transformers will be back after these messages."**


	2. Chapter 2 Capture of the Infinity Engine

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter; I do hope more readers will get involved and let me know how it's coming along, I must apologize if the personalities of the Transformers don't mesh too well with thier Marvel Comic counterparts, I'm afraid I've gone and merged Cartoon personality with Comic personality creating a sort of amalgamation for Earth 929, ah well; it makes for some great jokes. At least in my oppinion.

**A mighty tractor trailer with a red semi cab comes bareling down the road; it transforms into the awe-inspiring form of Optimus Prime as the Transformer logo appears he fires a shot off-camera. "We now Return to the Transformers" **(Oh and I don't claim to own these little blurbs either; they're from the cartoon, actually comercial bumpers, don't beleive me check out the DVDs if you happen to own the original cartoon on DVD, so don't sue me Hasbro/Sunbow whoever owns the rights now, I'm just borrowing these too.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the exact same instant that Allan Rutherford was first witnessing the assault on New York by Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet a small squad of Autobots was currently posted onboard the SHIELD helicarrier to ensure that the Infinity Engine remained safe. The mobile airborne fortress wasn't the ideal place for a robot of Jetfire's type; the massive red and white Autobot stood an impressive height slightly taller then the Dinobots in robot mode, though not quite as tall as Devastator.  
His fellow guardians assigned this thankless task weren't so encumbered; Inferno smiled as he headed over to the hunched form of their resident ace flier and currently only means of traveling vast distances without the use of Wheeljacks personal space bridge stylized warp generators. 

"Energon." He announced tossing a cube, which Jetfire deftly caught.

"So, is Red driving the humans crazy yet?" Jetfire asked with a chuckle his mouth plate preventing him from smiling; tipping the energon cube back he took a swig.

"You know ol' Red; that Fury character had to lock him out of the computer systems because of all the false alarms." Inferno informed in a semi-gossipy tone; Jetfire was about to retort when alarm klaxons blared bringing them both to their feet and almost causing some of the ceiling to come crashing down due to Jetfire's hasty movements.

"Alert, all operatives we are under siege; battle stations." Fury's voice called over the ship wide intercom.

"Decepticons." Both Autobots guessed before rushing to find a means to the surface of the massive helicarrier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker swooped out of the sun in rapid formation; their lasers blazing as they tore across the surface of the massive human construct, Blitzwing followed behind in jet mode and dropped his payload; Megatron and Soundwave transformed mid-fall and landed on the surface of the mighty warship, for warship it was as evidenced by the lasers popping up all around in order to deal with this threat.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat eject." Soundwave intoned in his monotone opening the chest compartment; four familiar cassettes emerged and reconfigured into human sized mechanoids. Rumble and Frenzy were robots, a red and black and a mostly blue respectively. Ravage naturally was a black panther while Ratbat was a purple and black bat; the four of them looked to Soundwave for instructions, Soundwave had built them all or in the case of Ratbat adopted the Cassetticon into his forces, so they always waited for his instructions before enacting upon their own.  
"Locate Infinity Engine." Soundwave ordered, all four dashed into the helicarrier easily evading detection by the oncoming defenders; the SHIELD men and women fired on the invading Decepticons to little effect. Despite their advanced technologies they were simply no match for Cybertronian crafted armor.

"Primitive flesh creatures." Megatron sneered opening fire with his mighty fusion cannon, the humans screamed as their bodies were atomized on the spot by the sheer force of the mighty tyrants weapon, their cries silenced as swiftly as they began.

"Hold it right there Megatron." A voice commanded as Inferno, Red Alert, Jazz and Jetfire arrived on the scene with the next wave of defenders.

"Autobots.!" Soundwave exclaimed in alarm. "Laserbeak, Buzzsaw eject; operation warfare." He added releasing the last of his Cassetticon forces.

"Soon to be junkyard fodder when we're through." Megatron proclaimed leaping into the air and converting into his pistol mode, which landed in Soundwave's outstretched hand; Megatron had long since felt that this form inadequate for his purposes. Relying as it did on the presence of his soldiers to aim and fire; unfortunately he had little more choice in the matter as the late Reflector had when the Autobot computer reformatted the fallen and stasis locked Decepticons with these primitive Earthen modes.  
His attempts to alter this body had resulted in a semi-allegiance with the struggling Cobra terrorist faction, but that old tank body had been destroyed in a tussle with Superion and Thunderwing of the laughable Pretender sub-faction and so he was reduced to once again utilizing his classic look so to speak. Soundwave pulled his trigger sending a concentrated burst of pure cataclysmic firepower straight at the Autobots; however the accursed heroes were quick to evade and returned fire on the strafing seekers. Shockwave; who had been in observation mode several miles away decided that it was only logical for him to join in the assault if the Decepticons hoped to even emerge victorious today. As he approached and assumed his massive space cannon form he targeted one of the mighty engines of the incalculably immense human vessel and fired; the resulting explosion sent chunks of metal and various other debris flying into the heavens to come raining down on whatever hapless spot the SHIELD base was currently floating over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Nick Fury whirled to face his trusted second a look of concern and very real fear on his features; over all the years since their presence was revealed the Decepticons had never truly attacked the SHIELD Helicarrier, now it was looking like this would be the last hurrah for the old girl.

"This is bad, initiate the evacuation command just in case." He ordered chomping as ever on a cigar butt locked between his teeth. "Oh well; I've been wanting to improve on the old girl for quite some time, this'll just be some incentive to get a newly commissioned better outfitted helicarrier." He muttered to himself as he watched the two alien factions duke it out atop the mightiest vehicle the world had ever known; at least one that had been human made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jetfire get those Decepticreeps off our six will ya; or else Shockwave and Megatron'll blast us out of the sky." Inferno cried cocking his rifle and blasting ineffectively at Skywarp who was making another pass. Jetfire converted into his armored flight mode and took to the air; it was based on a Cybertronian jet design, but had been modified with existing technologies on Earth. Red Alert fired a rocket at the Decepticon boarders and managed to destabilize Soundwave long enough for Jazz to tackle him.

"Time for you to go down the charts while I rustle up some number one hits." He proclaimed driving his fist into Soundwave's chest and cracking it; Megatron leapt free of his comrades' grip and reverted to robot mode aiming his barrel on Jazz's head. Before he could blast the Autobot into oblivion however Shockwave blew out another engine causing the massive vessel to tilt crazily throwing off Megatron's shot, Red Alert cursed their luck as he fired on Megatron it wasn't looking so good.

"Jazz I don't think this human made vessel will survive further assaults of that nature, assist in removing Shockwave from the equation if you please." The security chief requested in a strained tone; Jazz shrugged Megatron off of him and converted into his Porsche mode, racing down the landing strip he drew even with Red Alert as they both drove closer to Shockwave's hovering location.  
Megatron continued to fire on them; even reverting to pistol mode and once again landing in Soundwave's outstretched hand as the duo attempted to blow the Autobot's tires out, to little avail. Adopting robot mode simultaneously both of them fired with their strongest weapons; Shockwave was hit in the side and lost part of his propulsion systems, he plunged screaming from the sky and Jazz waved his pistol around triumphantly even as Jetfire raced past blasting Thundercracker and Skywarp out of the fray as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile within the prison facility, which had been evacuated by all save one guard Rumble and Frenzy finally located what they sought; Rumble examined the room the engine was located in uncertain as to why it was even down this far.

"This is it?" Frenzy exclaimed hefting the tiny sphere; it looked rather unassuming, like the brain casing of a Transformer the size of Devastator, only with blinking lights and a small tube filled with Energon pumping into the center of the device.

"It's gotta be." Rumble proclaimed. "It's the only active Cybertronian tech onboard." He added.

"Let's get out of here then." Frenzy stated smashing a gaping hole to the nearest bulkhead. "Unless you want to retrieve Reflector too." He added with a smirk; Rumble shook his head and blew open the bulkhead revealing the sky outside, together the two of them leapt into the air.

"Ravage, Ratbat we got it; bug out." Rumble reported over the com; Ravage growled softly and quickly made his way back to his master, Ratbat simply flew off intent on returning to headquarters. The lone guard shook her head and groggily climbed back to her feet, she couldn't remember what she'd been doing down here; nor when she'd lost consciousness, but judging from the lilting of the deck it was obvious the ship was going down.  
Vanessa ignored the oddly gaping holes leading out into the open air and raced for one of the escape pods; she failed to notice the smashed containment unit she had been guarding, or the fact that its' alien occupant was long gone, although she did notice that she seemed to be a little faster suddenly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Megatron, objective achieved!" Soundwave cried as he batted Jazz aside once again; the Decepticon leader sneered with contempt as he knocked Inferno to the decking.

"Then it is time to disembark, and for our Autobot friends." He added as he leapt into the air and targeted the lone engine still managing to keep this massive vessel aloft; well it wasn't exactly the only engine still operational, but it was the final straw so to speak. "A little going away present." He finished bursting into evil laughter as he fired three consecutive shots; the engine exploded along with a substantial portion of the surrounding area, the helicarrier began to list badly and Inferno and Jazz started sliding towards the empty air and the rather long drop to the surface.

"This isn't good." Inferno remarked clutching at his arm to keep it from falling off as he clung tenaciously to several industrial sized cables. "Got any ideas Red?" He asked glancing up to Red Alert who was clutching the support struts above him; all that remained of one of the engine mounts Shockwave vaporized.

"Need a lift?" Jetfire quipped rocketing up beside the plummeting helicarrier; Jazz chuckled as Jetfire opened his entrance hatch.

"Come on you two let's be daring; the last one in is a rusty herring." He remarked comically as he leapt clear of the plummeting Helicarrier and landed inside Jetfire.

"Where does he come up with those?" Inferno wondered even as he and Red Alert also jumped clear. "It's like he's got some eighties cornball dialogue director in that casing of his or something." He added jokingly.

"I'd hate to see the bill for that." Jetfire remarked as the Autobot jet warrior flew away; Red Alert sighed as he moved to sit down in one of the Autobot sized seats.

"I don't relish reporting this to Prime; they got the engine." He lamented with a sigh; Jazz lowered his head mournfully and then glanced up to the retreating forms of the Decepticons just barely visible on the horizon.  
The helicarrier slammed into the waters of the Pacific sending up a massive gout of spray; from his personal escape craft Nicholas Fury watched it slowly sink beneath the waves like some grotesque parody of the Titanic, he knew the recovery was not feasible this time; he'd moved the ship over the deepest part of the ocean close enough to the mainland. Still there were several irreplaceable pieces of technology and numerous files that would need to be retrieved; no human could ever hope to reach it, but perhaps he could persuade Namor and his Atlanteans to assist him, if not the lousy Autobots could just play deep diver, they were the root cause of this loss anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smirked as I caught sight of the Insecticons clinging to the Statue of Liberty; right where my sensors had located them, part of me was in awe as I stared up at the massive Lady. This was my first time up close with the national monument and the tourist buried deep inside was feeling a tad giddy; well ok I'd seen her a couple times on the Holodeck, but as I discovered upon first encountering Jetfire and the like, holograms couldn't compare to the real thing.

"What are we gonna do now?" Rogue wondered curiously; I smirked as I tapped Windcharger's dash.

"It's all up to Windcharger here, but he shouldn't have too big of a problem; we're here to back him up." I stated; Windcharger pulled to a stop at the base of the statue and we hopped out while he converted back to robot mode weapon in hand.

"I'll handle Shrapnel, you two deal with Bombshell and Kickback." He requested; I nodded and sought out Bombshell, I felt I would have a greater chance of avoiding any of his cerebro shells if he used them because I knew what to look for.

"Kickback's the grasshopper." I added for Rogue's benefit; she smirked playfully at that and hopped into the sky.

"Should be easy to squash some overgrown bugs." She returned before Windcharger started firing alerting the Insecticons to our presence.

"Insecticons, Ticons; we are under attack, attack!" Shrapnel exclaimed even as he leapt off of the statue and transformed into his impressive looking robot mode; although I say impressive in the sense, that much like a child I was awed by the up close and personal look at the Transformers I was getting. Rogue charged Kickback and attempted to knock him off the statue in turn, but the overgrown grasshopper leapt straight at her instead and lashed out with his impressive rear legs; she screamed in pain as she was flung what looked like clear across the bay.  
I chose a different tactic with Bombshell; instead of rushing in blindly I short circuited him, or at least tried to, his tough rhinoceros beetle hide mostly absorbed the electricity and he shifted into his own robot mode to target me. Dodging the stream of energy particles fired my way; I reached out with my gravitational powers and attempted to magnetically ensnare his rifle, I couldn't get it out of his hand though, his grip was too tight.

"You possess powers of Magneto's kind, but you aren't very smart to challenge the likes of the Insecticons mutant filth." The Insecticon stated coldly before firing a second stream of particle energies; I dove out of the way once more and noted that Windcharger wasn't faring any better in swatting Shrapnel, and Kickback was ganging up on him with Rogue still miles away.

"Should have got one of the other Autobots to come too; in all honesty humans are just no match for Decepticons." I muttered to myself. "And these ones aren't as weak as Reflectors components." I added for effect; hovering out of Bombshell's range I waited to see what he might do, as was typical of his race he turned to Windcharger instead of pursuing me underestimating my abilities with arrogant assumptions.  
"I wonder if they're just as dumb as Reflector though." I mused an idea forming roughly in my mind; it was time to use the ancient tactic of misdirection. "Computer locate Decepticon frequency." I ordered verbally rather then mentally simply because the neural links to my armor although several times faster, just couldn't compare to the sheer Saturday morning cartoony fun of verbal commands; and sometimes I just liked playing around.

"Frequency located; Insecticon Controller Frequency also located." My armor reported internally; I nodded slightly.

"Open communications channel." I ordered; time for me to get into the play acting role I enjoyed, although this might be a bad idea on my part.

"Unable to comply; incoming communication already establishing." The armor returned; I frowned slightly at that, if I couldn't trick them perhaps I could listen in.

"Intercept Eavesdrop protocols." I requested.

"Shrapnel, Soundwave reporting per Megatron's commands; cease all hostilities within the city of New York." Soundwave was heard ordering; the communiqué sounding as though it were being bounced off of several different sources.

"But, the Autobots, Bots." Shrapnel argued.

"Are of no further concern; mission accomplished." Soundwave countered; his monotone voice sounding surprisingly angered, Shrapnel visibly trembled with certain rage and then rose his left arm high.

"Insecticons, Ticons; retreat, retreat!" He ordered; even as he did so I could see the Insecticon Swarm attacking New York fade, as the orders to the Drones were cut off. The three Insecticons took to the air and zipped away; I lowered myself back down to where Windcharger was standing a frown pursed on his lips.

"Now why'd they do that; they had us outnumbered." He wondered; I sighed and shook my head.

"I have a feeling we just got owned; as the lesser intellects of the world might say." I returned; Windcharger nodded and reverted to vehicle mode.

"Need a lift back?" He wondered; I shook my head.

"I think I'd better go see about my girlfriend; Kickback might have broken something." I countered refusing his invite as politely as I good; Windcharger revved his engine and took off, and I followed the trajectory Rogue had taken on her unscheduled flight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma Frost watched as the man called Allan Rutherford gently ran the Tricorder device over Rogues' leg; he'd already healed her rib cage and she was breathing fine now, that kick must have been really powerful to damage Rogue like that. Banshee was visiting with some of the others including Jubilee and Illyana so it was just her, Rogue, Hank and Al in the medical ward; she still had to help his sub-conscious understand the nightmares he'd been getting. At least she'd promised Rogue as much; she cringed at the thought of how different she was becoming, so unlike the evil White Queen she'd once been as part of the Hellfire club. A lot of people had underestimated her desires to remain free of purgatory; in a way, when she first encountered the Shadow King that's when she began to re-evaluate her life.  
With a curt done Al flipped the tricorder closed and then kissed Rogue; she smiled gratefully as she remained laying down, she looked a little tired and Al promised he'd come back to see her later, but first it was time to speak with Emma. Rogue nodded and promptly fell asleep; Hank had given her some sedatives earlier, before Al reminded him that it was unnecessary, but Hank liked to think he was still useful around here as long as the young man had his tricorder.

"Shall we reconvene in the study then?" Emma asked approaching the young man; he nodded and slipped his hand free from Rogues a wistful expression passing behind his gaze before he turned and left the room.

"So; how do we get my sub-conscious out to play?" He wondered with a chuckle; Emma smirked secretively and shook her head.

"It won't be as easy as that, but I have a feeling your mind will let us know what's been plaguing it relatively easy enough." She returned; it was his turn to smirk and then the two of them vanished into the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron stood before the Decepticons regarding the tiny seemingly insignificant bauble a permanent smirk playing across his lips; Starscream took one look at the thing and was clearly unimpressed.

"You'd think Wheeljack would build something that doesn't look like a rip off of their precious Matrix of Leadership." He scoffed; Megatron ignored the comment and gently handed the device to Scrapper, the leader of the Constructicons.

"Find out how this works." He ordered. "Swiftly."

"With pleasure Megatron." Scrapper returned a hungry glint in his optics; he was most eager to ascertain the properties of the Infinity Engine and just what marvels they might be able to use it for.

To Be Continued; **Uh-Oh, what dark secrets does the Infinity Engine possess? How will the Decepticons use it to gain unlimited energy and become masters of Cybertron? Be here next time for the continuing saga... Oh wait, Laserbeak!**

**A black and red audio cassett flys through space as though ejected recently from Soundwaves's chest; the Transformers logo floats behind it as it transforms into Laserbeak and fires off a shot. "The Transformers will return after these Messages."**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams & Conversations

**Author's Notes:** I'm glad you've been enjoying my tale so far; here we have the next exciting chapter for this story, one of my reviewers asked a specific question regarding a certain character. I know they frown upon answering reviews here, but I just thought I'd offer a little sneak peek as it where; in regards to the SHIELD agent now being host to a certain Symbiote, let's just say she's in for a lot of Carnage in her future. **LOL  
**And so without further ado...

**Six lime green and purple construction vehicles charge across a non-descript looking landscape with The Transformers logo in the background and combine into Devastator clashing his fists in the air above his head... "We now return to The Transformers."**

* * *

Optimus Prime entered the central repair bay of the Ark and swiftly made his way to the side of the nearest operating table where Ratchet was working on Jazz; the black and white Autobot glanced up with a slight smile.

"Hey Optimus; no need to worry, we'll be back online in no time flat." He stated; Prime smiled, or rather approximated the gesture and turned to Jetfire who was crouched in a corner of the room where Sparkplug their human friend was offering his mechanical expertise in welding his armor plating back on.

"Megatron has the engine; and although it will take some time before he can discover its' secrets I fear we may not be able to save the Earth this time." He admitted; Jetfire shook his head and offered a tiny wince as Sparkplug slipped.

"Don't move." He grumbled; Jetfire sighed.

"You want me to get to Cybertron; see if Omega Supreme is up for a little trip." He surmised; Optimus nodded.

"Back up may be necessary; if possible get the Technobots reformatted with Earth styled modes, or as close as their superstructures can handle and get them here too. We're going to need all the help we can get." Prime stated; Ratchet glanced up from his repair work on Jazz.

"What about Ultra Magnus?" He wondered. "Should we take him away from his job as leader of the Cybertron based Autobots?" He questioned; Prime shook his head.

"Magnus is our only hope should we fail; if that's the case I'll ensure the Matrix is passed on to him." Prime announced. "Besides Landmine and his Pretenders are still on reserve status, what's left of them; I'll have Ironhide contact our lunar outpost on Titan and hope that Thunderwing doesn't intercept our transmission." He added turning to leave; a hand stopped him, glancing back he saw Ironhide and Hound, both of whom had serious expressions on their faces. "What is it?" He asked; Ironhide glanced slightly to Hound and then he took a step closer.

"Ah know yah don't like involvin' humans' in our war Prahme, but that man who helped us with the Oil Platform situation might be able to offer some insight into this." He whispered so as not to be heard by the others; Prime shook his head.

"I'd gladly accept the help, if we knew where he was; he's not staying at Starlight Mansion anymore though and Primus only knows where he is now." Prime finished before striding out of the room to prepare a message for Landmine and Ultra Magnus; there was a lot to do if they were going to stop Megatron from tapping into the powers of the Infinity Engine.

* * *

The Source laughed as the Consort tugged on the mirror shattering its' shadowy tendrils and rendering it completely opaque; observing the events surrounding Rutherford was next to impossible, but watching those of the Cybertronians proved more then enough for the time being.

"They did it; now that it is back on the surface we can snatch it up without any problems." He exclaimed eager to end their little game; the Consort shook her head.

"It is not that simple; we must await the proper alignment of the heavens, as I told you before we began all of this chaotic fun." She reprimanded; seemingly growing cold and distant in her tone, almost as if she was the one in charge and not the other way round.  
"Now then; why not enjoy ourselves, I've been meaning to gather more forces for the chaotic swell that must be unleashed." She said with a twisted smile of pleasure; the Source grinned like a chesire cat and produced several finely crafted onyx chess pieces, each one represented a former pawn or one who had not yet become one.

"I believe these should suffice; the Symbiote has found a new host, a female too." He informed with an eager though deranged glint in his eye; she cooed softly as she straddled him caressing his cheek with one dark tendril of shadow magic.

"You know all the right things to say." She teased; he laughed once more and kissed her, biting her lip in the process, soon everything would come out exactly as they had planned and then the Universe would be theirs to control.

* * *

I stretched as Rogue and I entered my room; she'd taken so much to the whole sharing a bed thing it felt a little strange when she wasn't there, my session with Emma Frost had proven less then stellar and my head was hurting a little from the mental peep show of sorts. Rogue smiled as I climbed into bed; she was sitting up with a book in hand, I returned the gesture and lightly brushed her cheek with a kiss.

"Ah'll get tah sleep when Ah'm tired; that impromptu nap this afternoon really threw my sleep cycle for a loop." She said; I nodded and settled down closing my eyes slightly.

"All that excitement today; maybe my dreams will be plagued with adventures instead of nightmares." I mused with a small smile; Rogue glanced briefly to me, and then surprisingly put her book down.

"Al; there's somethin' Ah want tah tell yah." She said softly; I sat back up thinking this to be important, she brushed a stray lock of auburn hair from her eyes and stared down at the blankets not really seeing them. "Nobody has ever been told this; mah parents probably don't even care anymore if they're alive, but… Ah want yah tah know the name Ah was born with." She revealed.

"Rogue I…" I began only to be silenced by a glance; her nervous fear and yet loving adoration were both crystal clear in her expression and I knew she had to do this, the Fanboy inside was giddy with excitement; nobody knew her real name… Well unless you counted the tacked on name of Marie from the X-Men movies, but the comic most likely had a different name in mind.

"Annalisse." She revealed in a hushed tone. "Mah name is Annalisse, the last name ain't important." She added; I smiled warmly at her and clasped her nearest hand.

"Your name is lovely Rogue… Annalisse." I returned; she let out a nervous breath and moved to kiss me, once we parted I had to cover a sudden yawn. "Good night my fair lotus, your secret is safe with me." I stated before flopping back into bed and promptly falling asleep; Rogue shook her head at it and then returned to her book, at least until she felt a little mental calling.

"_Rogue; is he asleep?_" Emma asked telepathically.

"Yes." She said aloud trusting the other woman would still hear her, the mental presence grew until Jean, Scott, Ororo, Logan, Remy, Bobby, Piotr, Jubilee, Illyana, Kitty, Hank, The Professor and Banshee were felt in a sort of telepathic meeting of sorts.

"_Then let's get this over with; we may not be able to tell Kilowatt anythin', but at least we can see what's what and maybe help him learn ta listen._" Logan grunted internally; it was a little odd feeling the X-Men team inside her mind, of course Jean and the Professor were lending their telepathic gifts to Emma so she wouldn't be too strained bringing them into his sub-conscious mind and the dreams he was no doubt experiencing.

"_This is exciting; thanks for including us Professor._" Jubilee said; Rogue sighed and smiled at the amount of care that was in the young teens voice, Al had really become something special in his own way to each of the X-Men.

"_Wait a minute; where's Kurt?_" Bobby wondered; the Professor cleared his throat, mentally and brought everyone to attentiveness.

"_Kurt chose not to participate; and it was his own prerogative, we can not fault him nor force him to help if he finds it morally wrong to force entrance into Al's mind like this._" He explained. "_That being said; let us begin, I caution you do not touch anything even if it looks like he is in danger. We do not know what damage it could cause._" Xavier warned; and then once again Rogue felt herself entering Al's subconscious mind and journeying towards whatever strange dream he was experiencing now.

* * *

I stood on the ridge overlooking the valley; the craters which pockmarked this land were spouting raw energy blasts caused by the native Energon crystals, Energon existed on Earth in its' natural crystalline form eons before mankind walked its' surface. What became of those pockets of Cybertronian lifeblood were unknown to me, but I wasn't here for the scenery; this was unlike the other dreams in a sense, I felt that something was about to happen.  
And then the massive sonic boom ripped through the sky and I found myself drawn to the heavens; twin beacons of fiery red light streaked across the stratosphere as mighty war vessels breached the Earth's atmosphere and began to descend to the surface fulfilling their role in the grand scheme of things. The golden hull of the first ship could just be made out as it spiraled down out of control until it collided with the ancient Volcano; the maw exploded with molten lava and ash quickly covering over the massive hole gouged open by the crashing ship.

"Impressive isn't it?" A voice asked; I turned now to find surprisingly a very familiar being.

"Depends." I remarked. "I doubt you've ever seen it." I added; the being curled his lip and smiled revealing razor sharp metallic fangs.

"Not when I was alive, but now that I'm one with the Matrix I can witness many historical events first hand." He stated in kind; I smirked at that and turned back to the heavens, wondering if perhaps two different ships would come crashing down any moment now. "Too early for us; for them, it was another million years before the Axalon and our stolen vessel crash landed." He pointed out; I nodded acceptingly and turned back to him.

"So tell me Dinobot; are you real or a dream?" I wondered; the Predacon turned Maximal smiled yet again and pointed to the heavens.

"Do you honestly believe these are dreams?" He asked deflecting my question effortlessly; I shrugged, but didn't bother saying anything more. "You're starting to listen, but no matter what you won't understand until it's too late; you're going to have to be closer to them… To him, closer to the Matrix." He said; I nodded and sat down, my size contrasting largely now that I had shortened myself. Of course Dinobot had always been taller then me; those rare few instances I'd experienced moments of the Beast Wars on the Holodeck had made me well aware of that.

"I've been getting flashes; partial visions of doom and destruction, I have a sneaking suspicion I know someone else is behind it… Primus or Unicron?" I asked; Dinobot snickered and shifted into beast mode, it was stranger still sitting next to a Velociraptor.

"Both and neither." He replied; I nodded again and reached up briefly to pat the Maximal's muzzle.

"Forgive the presumptuousness, but it's been a long time since I've had the comforting presence of my Ravage." I stated by way of apology; the Maximal spirit inclined his head and then glanced briefly behind us as if seeing something or perhaps someone.

"Your comrades do you justice; if they are concerned enough to venture forth into such tumultuous dreams as those plaguing you." He noted; curiously I glanced behind us as well and smiled warmly at the sight of the X-Men standing there, some of whom looked a little unnerved by this chain of events.  
"I would suggest you contact your sister if you have further questions; however I doubt she'd tell you, she knows the delicate balance of maintaining the temporal course of events." He added before the sky began to darken and a storm seemed to roil up from nothingness. "I must leave now; being disconnected from the Allspark even for this brief a time may cause irreparable consequences." He finished and then he vanished; I climbed to my feet a newfound understanding beginning to take shape, a giant approached from the roiling clouds, the familiar image of Megatron his fusion cannon gleaming as it caught the sun's last fading rays. I felt strange all of a sudden; and then my dreamlike form seemed to change, one minute I was dwarfed by Megatron and the next I was equal in height to him. Glancing down I found a body fashioned of metal; the familiar emblem resting on my chest, and a strange throbbing presence deep within, I had become appropriately enough an Autobot, to be specific a Prime.

"Prime!" Megatron cried aiming his weapon at me; I smirked as I rose my optics to take in the menace, no longer did I feel fear.

"Well; this is certainly new." I commented as weapons ports opened up on my shoulders and hips; the experience was decidedly alien, missiles exploded from within and collided with Megatron. "One must stand, one must fall." I recited raising a mighty cannon in one hand; Megatron growled and charged me, he punched me once across the face and then I leapt aside glancing back to make sure I didn't step on the X-Men… In doing so I discovered the alien presence of metallic wings jutting out from my back.  
"Transform!" I cried out; though it was unnecessary as I altered my dream shape into a massive aerial form reminiscent of a Nasa space shuttle combined with a fighter jet. Megatron's armor cracked; and changed color until no longer was I facing the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, but the insane upgrade form of Galvatron.

"You will not stop me Human!" Galvatron cried; I felt strange as I smirked at that, without a face the expression was indeed quite alien… This was what it felt like to be a Cybertronian; and it was extremely cool, suddenly the dreamscape began to tremble and I could sense a change coming over it.

"Rogue." I called out shifting back to robot mode and landing next to X-Men. "I'm sorry; I'm afraid we're going to have to cut our alone time short, but maybe you'd care to join me for the road trip out to Oregon… It appears that if I am to be rid of these incessant and alien dreams I'm going to have to contact some old and perhaps new allies." I finished before the dream completely changed and I lost all sense of awareness of my surroundings; the X-Men vanishing as mysteriously as they'd appeared.

"Ah'll gladly go with yah." Rogue said to the sleeping form gently caressing his cheek; the others had all left and were most likely dissecting this new information, Al shifted in his sleep slightly and then returned to his Borg-like rigidity. Rogue turned back to her book after briefly kissing his lips; apparently strange events would forever surround the man she'd fallen in love with.

* * *

The following morning after breakfast I found myself surrounded by the X-Men team; we were in the study or the den or whatever you wanted to call it, they seemed intrigued by what little they'd learned in their unsolicited romp through my sub-conscious mind. I couldn't blame them for being so worried; I was acting really weird of late, and the nightmares seemed to have changed from the first couple that I experienced when they first started up at Starlight Mansion. As if these dreams weren't connected to my gifts at all; and that was probably true, I was beginning to suspect that someone was trying to contact me, someone extremely important yet for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"So you gotta take off again Kilowatt." Logan quipped as usual the first to speak; or at least as more usual then most times.

"Yes; it would appear that your sub-conscious has told you all it can without aid from the Autobots." The Professor agreed; I nodded at that as I slumped into a recliner Rogue in my lap as was more usual then not of late, she smiled encouragingly at me and offered a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Ah'd follow yah tah hell and back if Ah had tah." She said; as always more nervous in front of her long time teammates and friends whenever they were around, I smiled at that gratefully and stroked her auburn tresses.

"I am most curious to know what exactly is so important that you would require this Matrix to help you, just what is the Matrix exactly?" Hank asked curiously; his scientific mind ever seeking new knowledge, I chuckled at that.

"Explanation impossible." I said in a dry monotoned tone of voice. "Comprehension of the Matrix; not within this unit's databanks." I added before cracking up. "Sorry; the kid in me likes to play you know." I apologized.

"Think nothing of it, but what do you know of the Matrix; even if you don't comprehend it you must know something if you trust this dream so readily." Hank countered; I nodded at that and assumed a straighter pose as I began to enter teacher mode, or perhaps more accurately lecture mode.

"The Matrix is the shortened term for the Autobot Matrix of Leadership; in most continuities, I.E alternate universes this artifact is represented by a tiny blue jewel or crystalline structure. Perhaps raw Energon crystal; I'm not sure exactly, it is commonly held within the chest manifold of the current Autobot designated Prime, the leader chosen by the Matrix or the Ancients or the Council or any number of alternate means." I began pausing to take another deep breath. "Its origins are unknown; the common belief system states that the Matrix is the last vestiges of the life essence of Primus; creator God of Cybertron and father of the Transformers race. It is also said to hold the wisdom of those who came before; all of the past leaders wisdom and knowledge are contained within the vessel." I paused again giving time for my words to sink in. "It is sometimes known as the Creation Matrix; for with it the Autobot leaders have access to the Allspark or Matrix, the Cybertronian equivalent of an Afterlife. Using it Prime, whoever he may be; can generate new Sparks, the very life essence of a Cybertronian and instill it within a new body. This is usually how new Autobot warriors are created; though alternative means include accessing the Vector Sigma super computer at the center of Cybertron and using it to instill new life into Autobot or Decepticon." I continued smirking slightly at the words I was sharing with the X-Men; mainly because I doubted anyone would have ever thought they'd get to learn so much about the Autobots belief systems and hierarchy. "There is a legend surrounding the Matrix; that when the chosen arrives he shall light Cybertrons' darkest hour by harnessing the powers of the Matrix to destroy the Chaos God Unicron and thus save all of creation from his twisted ways." I finished for an extra flourish, but also because it was hard not to spill the beans about everything I knew; I like sharing especially when it was a subject I was so passionate about.

"Wow." Bobby gasped; eliciting another smirk from me.

"A rather impressive history indeed; I wonder though, is it true?" Hank mused; I shrugged.

"Who can say; I'm quoting stuff that references several different continuities, and the conflicting histories of those old universes are highly suspect at times… Hell one of them has several different origins for the Constructicons alone, but I blame that on the writers who didn't keep as detailed a bible around as the people in charge of shows like He-Man and the Masters of the Universe or Jem and the Holograms." I returned with an indifferent tone; several members of the team eyed me dubiously as if I'd just born a new head or started spewing fire.

"He's talking about cartoons?" Emma exclaimed; she didn't know everything about me just yet, even with her little trip into my sub-conscious.

"Comics, Toys Technical Specifications and Biographies and about three separate versions of Historical information gathered by certain fans, comic book companies and official sources." I added for my own benefit; Rogue giggled and rubbed my chest openly.

"Yah sure are one strange man, but Ah love yah all the more because of it." She cooed; I blushed slightly and cleared my throat.

"Any other questions?" I wondered glancing amongst the others.

"Not that I can think of." Hank returned; Remy shifted in his position and flicked one of his cards between his fingers.

"Well now Mon Ami; perhaps you'd like to explain the names Unicron and Primus, seein' as how you look like you're burstin' ta share some of this stuff." He noted; I grinned slightly and shook my head.

"Sort of, but I doubt you'd be interested in geek talk; and besides we do have to pack if we're going to Oregon." I began and then I snapped my fingers as a sudden thought surfaced. "Besides I called a certain garage out there back when I was at Starlight Mansion; and I promised I'd be in to see about some of those old Auto parts, you know to help fix up those beat up junkers in the garage." I added turning to face Scott who squirmed a little under the sudden reminder of our long ago discussion.

"You never really had to help fix those." He reminded; I shrugged a wide smile crossing over my features.

"What can I say; I like to help out, and unfortunately for you I don't like to leave a job unfinished… At least not anymore." I amended hinting at my past life on Earth Prime; in which I wasn't known for my punctuality or hard working nature.

"Well then Ah'll go start packin'." Rogue began climbing out of her comfortable seat, which just so happened to be my lap; that's when the phone started ringing. Or to be more accurate; my watch started ringing, and seeing as how only two individuals knew the number right now I wasn't looking forward to this.

"Hello Q." I stated confidently after activating the watch.

"Wrong baby brother." A familiar female tone corrected with a laugh; my eyes widened considerably and I glanced down at the watch face.

"Syn? How'd you get this number?" I blurted; the woman laughed again and I could hear giggling in the background.

"Come now baby bros. surely you haven't forgotten about us already; even with your little trip to Cobra Island." She pointed out; I slapped my forehead theatrically and shot a sheepish grin at the watch as though she could see me, but then her words hit me.

"How did you know that I was taken to Cobra Island?" I demanded; Syn sounded decidedly less amused as she answered me.

"That's part of the reason why I called; are you alone?" She asked; I glanced up to remind myself that the X-Men were still around.

"No." I replied honestly; she made a tsking noise and then started talking in a language I was shocked to hear coming out of her mouth.

"Then we'll have to speak in code; I don't want you to seem impolite, but I also can't mention you know what openly." She stated in perfect Klingon; I shook my head utterly astounded and stifled the urge to laugh.

"You got more then you bargained for." I noted also speaking in Klingon; of the assembled host of characters around me I suspected only Hank might know what we were saying. "Still it would be better to speak in private." I added once more in English. "I've got a big enough geek reputation as it is, if you'll excuse me." I said speaking to the others; the Professor nodded and indicated that I should use the empty living room.  
Leaving the others I smiled warmly now as thoughts of my time at Starlight Mansion came back to me.

"Sister dear why ever have you called; as if I didn't suspect." I teased smirking despite the fact she wouldn't be able to see me.

"So; you've finally figured out what those dreams are trying to tell you." She surmised eliciting a shake of my head.

"Not as such, but I know now that they're attempts at communication." I returned; she sighed softly and I could tell she was frowning slightly.

"Yes, well as you're so fond of pointing out; temporal prime directive and all that." She said in a sort of subdued tone; I chuckled at that, trust Syn to use my own arguments against me.

"Well; it explains why you were so concerned for me those last couple of days, and why the dreams changed halfway through." I noted musing to myself now.

"Changed?" She repeated puzzled; I nodded and moved to take a seat.

"Yes; the usual prophetic aspect of my dreams, at least a small percentage of them, disappeared after the first two or three. After that it was always just warnings of dire intent; as if somebody else had changed the channel, so to speak." I clarified for her sake; she hummed to herself briefly.

"Well I still can't tell you who's trying to do the contacting, but that's not the only reason I called." She said sounding as if she was passing the receiver to someone else; perhaps Nancy or one of the other girls wished to talk to me, but that didn't make sense because she made it seem like she might slip out the fact she was a holographic computer.

"Hi Daddy." A tiny, timid and frightened sounding though no less familiar voice greeted next; I nearly screamed with the amount of excitement and shock I was experiencing.

"Amy; daughter, you're still there?" I exclaimed confusedly; she giggled a little and I felt a brief mental touch.

"Yes Daddy; Q and Roma made it so I could stay here with Jerrica, she was so nice in letting me stay. I didn't want to tell you right away because of… I didn't want you to worry about me." She admitted; I smiled fondly, my daughter wasn't as far away from me as I'd thought and now I could see her whenever I got the chance.

"Oh Amy, you didn't have to hide that; I wouldn't worry about you when you're with my sister and Jerrica, not to mention everybody else including Vixen." I stated warmly; she giggled again and then I felt another brief contact, one of loving embrace and a tiny peck on the cheek.

"Daddy; please be careful, I don't want Megatron to take you away from me." She pleaded; I grinned at that and sent a brief fond thought her way while the tiny connection was still open.

"Not to worry little one; I've had experience in dealings with Megatron, and I'll have Rogue to protect me." I assuaged her fears with a chuckle; Amy giggled once more and then I felt her sending me a private message of goodbye.

"You really don't have anything to worry about." Syn said next having reclaimed the receiver; I nodded at that and brushed the watch face gently as if I could touch the both of them. "Take care baby brother; let the Matrix guide you on the path to safety." She added before hanging up; I smiled at that and clicked off my watch phone, they cared for me so much it made perfect sense that they'd break their silence now. Well; there was still a lot of packing to do, and once we left I'd need to figure out the best way of once again approaching the Autobots, but I was confident nothing could possibly go wrong this time.

To Be Continued; **How touching, I look forward to the reviews this chapter will garner; especially concerning some of the revelations. And so I leave you at the end of another chapter with one more of the so called, Commercial Bumpers.**

**Once again a Porsche races across the landscape and converts into Jazz firing his pistol off-camera at an unseen threat as The Transformers logo floats in the background. "The Transformers will Return after these Messages."**


	4. Chapter 4 Car Part Extravaganza

**Author's Notes:** Keep those reviews coming; I just love hearing how everyone loves these chapters, this might be a short chapter, but it features everybodies favorite villain Green Goblin and his almost forgotten plots. And so without further hoopla on my part...

**One again the red and black Audio Cassette zips across the night sky with the Transformers logo in the background and converts mid-flight into Laserbeak, the Decepticon condor fires a burst of laser from his optics and seems to let out a screeching cry. "We now Return to the Transformers."**

* * *

Norman Osborn sighed as once again the mundane days of business made him contemplate taking off as the Green Goblin to wreck a little havoc and unwind pent up frustrations; his plans to seek vengeance for that Rutherford character had been delayed due to his brief abduction by Cobra and now he had dealings with Mister Blackrock to finalize before he could attempt to come up with the perfect scheme.  
And then too there was the overwhelming urge to go out and discover the identity of Spider-Girl; he was highly interested and intrigued by this person, ever since the time he'd caused the Parkers to lose their unborn child he'd carefully followed up making sure that the pretty little red head didn't get pregnant again and ruin his little scheme. But in recent years he'd had trouble with that; Mary Jane kept switching doctors randomly and it took him a while to find out which one she was currently seeing, as such he had no idea if she was pregnant again or not, but it would explain where this one had come from if she was a future or alternate child of Peter's.  
Still; it would be nigh impossible to find that out without knowing which doctor Mary Jane was seeing, and in all honesty there was the very real possibility that she stopped seeing a practical doctor, Connors or Richards could suffice just as well considering their field of expertise. Ah well; no sense in driving himself crazy, or rather crazier then he already was trying to unravel the secret, in all honesty she'd probably vanish after Rutherford took care of this assignment he was here on. Turning back to the business at hand he let out another sigh and continued to bone up on his knowledge of Mister Blackrock and his enterprises.

* * *

"It does my heart good to see Rogue and Al making the most of what little time they may have together." Ororo remarked casually after Al had left to discuss with the person on the other line in private; Rogue was off packing already.

"Yes, I must admit he is good for her." Xavier agreed with a slight nod; Logan growled under his breath and shot a glare at where Al had been.

"If he hurts her though; I don't care how fond I'm growin' of him he'll get a lesson he won't soon forget." He stated with a snort as if that was the final word to be had on the subject.

"He does have a rather, peculiar way about him though." Emma noted with a slight frown. "Reminds me a little of our students." She added; Banshee laughed at that, he hadn't said much about the honorary X-Man, but then again he wasn't here to get to know him. He was simply escorting Emma for her own protection; the Hellfire club was making noise again and they'd promised vengeance.

"How is Generation X of late?" Jean wondered curiously; Banshee shrugged.

"As best as can be expected; they still need a little work when it comes to team play, I was hoping Jubilee, Kitty and Magik could come back as honors students." He returned eyeing the jovially gossiping teens; Jubilee shrugged.

"Sure; after Al leaves maybe, right now we want to see him in action more, we hardly do as it is now." She admitted; Xavier looked like he was about to say something when Al came back into the room looking around as if expecting to see someone.

"Rogue has already gone to pack if you'll recall." Hank reminded; Al nodded and turned to leave.

"What did that person want?" Piotr asked curiously. "You sounded pleased to hear from her." He noted. "And why did you call her sister?" He added; Al squirmed slightly and turned back around to face the X-Men.

"Can't tell you that Colossus, confidential and all that; kind of like who Spider-Man is or some of the secrets I still know surrounding Cobra." He returned evasively. "Apparently though she wanted to let me know that Amy's been allowed to stay here at the Starlight Mansion indefinitely until we can reunite on Earth Prime." He revealed with a happy sigh; Remy flipped a card his way and he deftly caught it, it was the King of Hearts.

"Good for you Mon Ami." He congratulated. "Does dis mean you be seein' the petit again?" He wondered; Al shrugged.

"Hopefully, I've still got so many questions for Jerrica and the others; they actually know about Roma and I don't like keeping them in the dark about the truth if that's the case." He stated; Bobby eyed him incredulously while many of the others offered a brief nod of understanding, Al suddenly sighed as he glanced down at this body.

"What's wrong Bub? Feelin' sorry for yerself again?" He quipped; though not in any mean spirited way.

"No; actually I was just thinking about that dream again, I'm still kind of a little disappointed to wake up in the flesh, so to speak." He revealed with a tiny smirk; Magik regarded him uncertainly.

"Why?" She wondered; Al chuckled slightly.

"Because ever since I was a kid I've wanted to be More than Meets the Eye." He replied. "And the dream kind of cruelly gave me a taste of that; still it's also probably portending to the fact that I will have to face ol' bullet head face to face, proverbially speaking." He added with a little shake of his head.

"If that is the case do try and be careful." Hank stated.

"Da, we would not want to see you injured fighting opponents more powerful then you." Piotr added; Al shook his head and moved to head upstairs.

"No worries man; as I told Amy, I've had more then enough experience in dealings with Megatron, Yesssss. And besides; he can't kill me even if he tried." He finished before leaving.

"I fear our companion has acquired a swelled head due to his invulnerable status." Hank noted concernedly; Jean nodded.

"Perhaps getting taken down a peg would be a good thing." She remarked.

"In that case I have a feelin' ol' Kilowatt is goin' ta get more then he bargained for." Logan stated confidently a feral grin spread across his features; the others shared a sense of unease with their expressions, but no one further broached the subject.

* * *

Morning at the Ark was considered typical; at least typical for giant sentient robots from an alien world, with the Decepticons now in control of the Infinity Engine Optimus Prime had ordered a series of practice drills for the worst case scenario. Currently assigned to this morning's drill were Sideswipe, a mostly red and black Autobot who became a Lamborghini Countach, Sunstreaker, his yellow and black twin although they didn't share similar body structures who converted into an alternate version of the Lamborghini Countach.  
The mostly blue and white Formula-One race car known as Mirage who had a built in cloaking device and Trailbreaker a mostly black robot who had the power to generate force fields and who transformed into a Toyota four wheel drive Hilux. Optimus Prime watched them working as a team protecting mock ups of human civilians and facing down fake Decepticons built from a mishmash of parts combined from destroyed Sentinels, spare scrap lying about the Ark and other items of indescribable origins. They were doing a pretty good job of it too; except of course for Sunstreaker's usual vain arrogance and attitude when it came to the Human side of the missions, and Mirage's constant vanishing act as he used his cloaking device for sneak attacks without Trailbreakers' authorization.

"Optimus is it ok if I go out to see Buster, he should be getting out of school by now." Bumblebee spoke up startling the great leader from his observations; he sounded a little worried for their human friend and for good reason, he'd been targeted many times by Decepticons in the past.

"Ok Bumblebee, but keep in constant radio communication." Prime ordered with a smile visible slightly in his optics; Bumblebee nodded acting almost like a little kid or perhaps over eager teenager and quickly converted into his Volkswagen Beetle mode before racing out of the Ark.

"Optimus can you come down to my lab; I think we should discuss the failsafe option." Wheeljack's voice cut in via communication; Prime sighed and raised an arm up to his face, a tiny flip up panel rose revealing the imbedded communications device common to most Cybertronians.

"Understood Wheeljack, but I still don't approve." He noted; Wheeljack could be heard moving something to one side and then a light though bitter laugh was heard.

"I know, but there's something I think we should discuss." He stated inferring that more might be going on then Prime knew; Optimus sighed again and quickly left his post heading deeper into the Ark towards Wheeljack's lab.

* * *

Blitzwing was feeling edgy again; he wanted to be out there trashing Autobots, but Megatron had confined all the Decepticons to the base. Some for repairs; others just because he didn't want to chance anything messing up their latest scheme involving the Infinity Engine, still Blitzwing wasn't one to normally sit around and stay calm for long. He liked blowing things up; being cooped up in this stifling environment was starting to get on his nerves, Astrotrain wouldn't even take him off to one of Saturn's moons where there was no way the Autobots could discover his destructive rampage. The Insecticons were also starting to grate on his nerves and Starscream's constant edginess was also getting to him, of course in Starscream's case it was all because Megatron now had the key to ultimate power and he was going to be left in the lurch again.

"Blitzwing." Soundwave's sudden voice interrupted his thoughts; the triple changer glanced up to find the communications officer standing in the entranceway to this particular area, he'd forgotten where he was precisely.

"What is it?" Blitzwing countered roughly; Soundwave took a few steps into the room and glanced around briefly.

"Megatron wishes your assistance with Shockwave's repairs; the Constructicons must discover the secrets of the Engine and have no free time." He informed; Blitzwing sighed, now he had to go play grease monkey.

"All right, but they'd better figure it out soon or I'm gonna show them the meaning of torture." Blitzwing grumbled stalking from the room intent on at least some task; Soundwave didn't say anything in return and instead ejected one of his cassettes silently.

"Watch him; he is growing dangerously close to mental breakdown." He ordered; Ravage growled softly and slinked from the room rendering himself invisible in the process.

* * *

Hank dropped us off on the outskirts of Portland in the Blackbird, after a fond farewell and added note of encouragement he left and we headed into the city proper; Rogue at my side in a cute looking tee-shirt and shorts. The city was definitely different from New York; numerous money grabbers and scam artists had set up dummy operations claiming to be in tight with either the Autobots or Decepticons and they'd offer protection from collateral damages, for a fee of course.  
Here G. B. Blackrock had his hands in everything; the man was like a clone of Tony Stark only without the secret identity and wore glasses if I wasn't mistaken, there were also noticeable facial differences. He had been one of a group of promising businessmen in the early Eighties alongside such other familiar names as Stane and Gabor until the Decepticons started stealing his resource facilities for their own energy and supply needs. Now he was just another fossil fuel mogul with a monopoly in Oregon alone; just about as big as Domo or something of equal mediocrity, in short a ruined power grabber, a washed up tycoon, a… Well that wasn't really important in the long run.  
After checking into a nice hotel we had lunch at the Blackrock Motor Race Way catching a few charity races just to kill a bit of time; I hadn't decided yet on how best to approach the Autobots, but at least I had found out where Witwicky's garage was. Our next stop however was the park where we could take a leisurely stroll; it wasn't the same as a picnic in Central Park, but it was nice and romantic and it got me another kiss out of Rogue… Annalisse. Finally it came time to get down to business; at least in the sense that those used car parts wouldn't wait forever, and neither would good old Sparkplug Witwicky if I recalled my comics right.

"Mister Witwicky?" I called glancing around interestedly at the inside of the mechanics garage; the place was bigger then I would have thought, and looked as though someone had rebuilt it as recently as three years ago. "Mister Witwicky it's Mister Rutherford; we spoke on the phone about a Fifty-Five Ford." I elaborated just in case he hadn't recognized my voice; after all the call had been made a long time ago.

"Be wit' ya in a sec." An elderly mans' voice called from deeper inside the garage.

"When exactly did yah call him Sugah?" Rogue wondered being careful to keep her voice low; there was a tendency for voices to echo in places like this and what I might say could possibly disturb Witwicky.

"I forget which day, but I think it was shortly after Amy's arrival." I replied equally low; Witwicky arrived then, he was a slightly heavy set man in his early fifties with slightly graying hair at the temples. He was wearing grease stained coveralls and rubbing his hands with an equally dirty rag; all in all the typical mechanic stereotype, yet this was a man who was more then just a mechanic, he'd been one of the first humans to interact with the Transformers almost twenty years ago in nineteen eighty-four. If the comics were completely accurate he even tricked the Decepticons by spiking their fuel reserves at the time; this man also suffered from a weak heart or at least had suffered a stroke at the time and could most likely suffer one again if not careful.

"Mister Rutherford, Sparkplug Witwicky." He greeted reaching out to shake hands, I politely returned the gesture with a slight smile. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't be showing up." He added with a light chuckle.

"Yes well you know how busy one can get unexpectedly." I returned by way of apology to that fact; the man brushed it aside. "This is my girlfriend, who also conveniently doubles as my assistant when needed." I continued introducing Rogue. "Rebecca." I finished easily slipping back into the comfortable lie; although part of me wished she didn't keep her true name such a carefully guarded secret, it was so beautiful.

"I see, you ain't one of those rich eccentrics who tinkers with cars and ruins them are ya?" He asked with a suspicious look as he shook hands with Rogue; I smirked slightly at that.

"No I'm a mechanic for one of those wealthy eccentrics." I supplied with a sigh, there was an unwritten rule when it came to infiltration; even in the basest sense of the practice, always find some common ground with the person you're trying to befriend.

"Oh, I guess he did a number on that car then; my condolences I hate to see a good vehicle desecrated like that." He offered with a sigh of his own before returning to the matter at hand. "You say you need parts for a fifty-five Ford, what exactly are ya lookin' for?" He wondered.

"Just about everything, brake lines, fluid intake valve, radiator, windshield, door frames… Come to think of it doors would be better. The list goes on; they really did a number on the ol' girl." I elaborated exasperatedly; he nodded in sympathetic understanding and turned to head back into the recesses of the building.

"Well let's see what we can't dig up." He remarked with a chuckle; and so we spent the better part of the remainder of the day rustling up the parts I required, we actually managed to find almost every part needed, which was a little of a surprise and totally appreciated. While I was paying him for all the excess scrap soon to be turned back into a classic vehicle a young blonde haired boy; I guessed to be around seventeen showed up, Sparkplug introduced him as his youngest son Buster.

"Well Mister Witwicky you've been a real help." I stated extending my gratitude with another handshake.

"Think nothin' of it Rutherford, always pleased to help a fellow mechanic. You need anythin' else just give me a call." He offered with a friendly smile. "Here Buster'n' me'll help ya with these to your car." He added.

"Car?" I remarked suddenly remembering how we'd gotten here on foot. "Ah hell I knew there was something else we were supposed to do before coming here." I sighed eliciting a chuckle from Rogue who hadn't said much during the scavenger hunt.

"Ah thought spendin' time with me was good enough." She teased; I glared at her with mock annoyance before I grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss.

"That won't solve the transport problem, but it was nice." I remarked before turning to Buster. "Didn't I see you pull up in a car young man?" I inquired.

"Uh, yeah I guess, but you'd never fit all this in that little Volkswagen." He countered indicating the substantially large pile of parts.

"Well we can certainly try son." Sparkplug stated eager to accommodate such a well paying customer; although he did look a little nervous about it. "Let's start loadin'." He exclaimed slapping his hands together.

To Be Continued; **Uh oh; looks like Bumblebee might be in for a bit of trouble. Will Rutherford find out his secret... Oh wait; he already knows his secret LOL. Still; can Bumblebee and Buster keep from discovering Rutherford's secrets? Find out next time in the Amazing Adventures of the Transformers... Wait that's not the title and haven't I forgotten something?**

Optimus Prime **"You certainly have."**

**Once again the F-15 Military Jet streaks across a night sky with the Transformers logo behind it; transforming into the familiar form of the dreaded Air Commander Starscream he takes a shot at an unseen enemy and lands. "The Transformers Will Return after these Messages."**


	5. Chapter 5 Before the Storm

**Author's Notes:** Guess that last chapter was too short and uninteresting to comment on; oh well, we're going to be leading up to the big battle soon so keep on your toes... I'm not entirely sure, but I think by Chapter Seven possibly Eight this story will be finished; anyway just a heads up so it doesn't come as a total shocker like Terror Approaches did. And now...

**A massive purple cannon floats through space with the Transformers logo in the background and takes a shot on an unseen enemy before transforming into the impressive form of Shockwave. "We Now Return to the Transformers."**

* * *

It wasn't an easy task fitting everything into one tiny Volkswagen; however the quartet managed somehow, Buster was exceptionally nervous and for good reason, Bumblebee was a friend not a car to be used for any old thing. Fortunately Rutherford and the woman seemed to miss the obvious shunting of certain larger parts into Bumblebee's subspace pocket; and his dad managed to talk Rutherford's ear off seemingly keeping him pre-occupied, of course none of them knew who Rutherford really was, not even Bumblebee. The Autobot hadn't gotten any pictures or descriptions of the strange human who had showed up a few weeks back and gave the Autobots help when it came to the Decepticons infestation of Gabor's oil platforms.  
Once the Autobot was loaded Buster gloomily climbed into the drivers' seat intent on getting this over as quickly as possible, Rutherford indicated a place in town which offered storage facilities; one of Blackrock's businesses.

"So… You and your dad live alone?" The woman wondered attempting to get the teen to open up, but also distracting him from Al's subtle interfacing with Bumblebee's subconscious; at least Al was hoping it was the subconscious mind and not the conscious one he was trying to leave a covert message for Prime's eyes only.

"Sorta, my older brother is still away at college and my mom passed away when I was six." He replied forgetting to turn his hands with the wheel as Bumblebee took a left to get back to where the hotel was.

"That musta' been rough." The woman, Rebecca she'd been introduced as; exclaimed a twinge of sympathy for the boy slightly indicated in her tone.

"Well it hit pop pretty hard, but we survived." Buster remarked taking the right with the wheel this time; Al nodded and disconnected his tendrils leaning back in his seat as he did so.

"I think we can find our way back to the hotel from here." Al spoke up as he noticed the park; Buster sighed with obvious relief and then tried to cover it up by faking a yawn, Bumblebee pulled up to the curb and Al popped open the passenger side door. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Buster; and thank your dad again for those parts." He requested; Buster nodded absentmindedly and Bumblebee pulled out leaving the two of them behind.

"Do yah think it'll work?" She asked; Al shrugged.

"I hope so; I'm not as good with living machines as I am with non-sentient ones." He admitted pulling her into a half embrace and leading them down the sidewalk towards the hotel, which was still a good several blocks down or so. "Now then; until everything starts happening might I suggest a romantic dinner for two?" He asked with a sly smile; Rogue smiled lovingly back at him and nuzzled against him resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Ah thought yah'd never ask." She cooed eliciting a chuckle from Al.

* * *

Decepticon headquarters was rather abuzz of late; many Decepticons were forced to remain cooped up inside what some considered to be a poorly ventilated dump, six mostly lime green and purple robots were examining the Infinity Engine with various tools performing numerous tests attempting to discover the secrets locked within. The one called Hook snarled in disgust and hurled his inconclusive readings across the room with obvious impatience; the defacto leader of the Constructicons glanced over from his station awaiting the obvious verbal blowout. 

"Hang it all Scrapper; this thing is more complex than Cybertronian Thraxial Jump Jets." Hook complained shooting a narrowed glare at his leader; although on certain days Hook was considered to be the leader, the Constructicons didn't always have an obvious command structure within the group of six; in point of fact Hook was usually considered second in command and Scrapper deferred to his wisdom on several occasions.

"Relax Hook patience is the key to cracking this code." Scrapper replied as he resumed his work; Hook crossed his arms over his chest and picked up the engine examining it's' casing.

"Patience is a virtue Megatron does not adhere to when he is eager to annihilate the Autobots." Scavenger remarked; Scavenger was the Constructicon with the large power shovel on his back, Hook had a crane on his back while Mixmaster, Long Haul and Bonecrusher all shared common traits and accessories as their own vehicle modes. Hook ignored the remark and returned the device to its' resting place; a shame they couldn't just capture its' creator and force him to reveal how it operated.

"We have little choice in the matter; Megatron knows we may be engineering geniuses, but when it comes to scientific achievements of this caliber many of the Autobots outrank our own brilliant cerebro circuitry." Mixmaster observed; Scavenger eyed the walking chemical factory crossly, but chose not to start up one of their infamous arguments just then.

"Maybe we should just turn this stupid thing on and see what happens." Long Haul commented; his primary task amongst the group was to lug the heavy equipment around needed for their delicate construction work, after all he was a dump truck. But he loathed that task to no end; and yet his often times useless insights led many of the others to consider him inferior when it came to the brains department.

"Don't be absurd." Hook snapped. "For one thing we still don't know which one of these stupid switches turns it on; and for another for all we know if it isn't calibrated correctly it could blow up." He elaborated snidely; Long Haul glared at his fellow Constructicon and then turned back to the diagnostics display, Bonecrusher didn't even offer any thoughts, instead he picked up a laser scalpel and resumed repairing a minor injury he'd suffered during the last series of tests. Scrapper turned away from the piece of equipment he was using and eyed the engine thoughtfully; each of them were perhaps complicating matters with their separate tests, Long Haul's suggestion might have merits after all.

"Long Haul come with me." He ordered. "And bring that." He added indicating a derelict Insection Clone the Constructicons usually reserved for tests; unlike the others this one didn't simply vanish when it was no longer needed.

"What for?" Long Haul wondered; Scrapper didn't bother answering instead he turned to Hook.

"Alert Megatron that I am taking the engine to the polar region for a controlled test; and tell Air Commander Starscream to send some guards, Long Haul might have had a good idea after all." He stated; Long Haul's optics flickered with pride as he hefted the Insecticon into his arms and then Transformered transferring the clone in the process into his rear section. Hook shook his head, but activated a secure line to Megatron and began to relay what Scrapper had just told him to; if they wanted to blow up a section of the North Pole who was he to complain.

* * *

Bumblebee sighed as he entered the Ark; he'd already said goodbye to Buster for the night, now he had to face the training and preparation for the upcoming confrontation with the Decepticons; provided of course Wheeljack could rig up that tracking device he'd mentioned to Prime. As he passed into the central command room he spotted Optimus standing next to Teletran obviously running some kind of simulation; a strange feeling came over him and he approached his leader with rapid paced footsteps, once he reached the halfway point Prime glanced up and noticed him. 

"How's Buster, Bumblebee?" He asked; Bumblebee didn't answer instead he held his arm out strangely and allowed his wrist communicator to pop open, the image of a strange human appeared.

"Greetings Optimus Prime; my name is Allan Rutherford, we haven't met personally however I do believe you've benefited from my expertise." The man began; Bumblebee looked clearly confused, Rutherford had been the name of the man he and Buster had been forced to transport around Portland, at least briefly. "I regret having to announce myself in this manner, but Bumblebee offered a unique opportunity to make contact sooner then I would have hoped; I need to come in contact with the Matrix… Ever since drinking that Energon cube someone has been trying to contact me; unfortunately I can't understand him, and he is having a difficult time making proper contact." Rutherford revealed; Prime took a step back in obvious shock; if what this human was telling him was true, then he was indeed being offered the rarest of gifts, none of the Autobots currently fighting in this war had ever been contacted by the one most definitely involved with this human.  
"I know what you're probably thinking right now; I should probably explain everything anyway, considering I've been avoiding that particular side of things… I know a lot more about you then I let on; Hound probably suspects something, Prowl too for that matter, although I'd imagine Red Alert to be far more suspicious." The man continued chuckling slightly. "I don't have much more time; would it be convenient for me to come to the Ark tomorrow, I have this deep rooted fear that somehow or other I must become involved in this Infinity Engine crisis." He finished with a slight bow and an obvious sigh of exhaustion; the image vanished and Bumblebee seemed to be back in control of his actions.

"He could have at least told me in person; I don't like being used." The little yellow Autobot complained; Prime smiled, or at least seemed to and reached down to pat the smaller Autobots shoulder.

"He probably didn't want Buster to become involved; I take it you met him while you were with Buster." Prime remarked; Bumblebee nodded.

"Yeah; I hadn't thought of that, should have recognized the name though… Guess I just wasn't paying attention." He remarked in turn lowering his head thoughtfully. "But what he said, does that mean… Well could it be possible that." Bumblebee tried to ask, but he just couldn't seem to get the words out; Prime sighed and straightened back up stroking his chin in thought.

"I don't know; I guess we'll find out tomorrow, feel like picking up some possible allies?" He asked with a chuckle; Bumblebee smiled and shot Prime a thumbs up.

"No problem Prime." He returned; Optimus nodded and turned back to Teletran.

"I'd better get back to this planning; the Decepticons are bound to make their move soon, could you let Ironhide and Prowl hear that message for me so they're up to speed?" He requested; Bumblebee nodded and quickly left to find the other two while Prime resumed his calculations, time wasn't on their side.

* * *

I smiled as Rogue stirred awake in my arms; our hotel room had been the perfect place to just spend some quality time, there'd been a little heavy breathing involved last night, but that was mostly because of our deep and long kisses, Anna still wasn't ready for the ultimate step in any relationship. She returned the gesture and lightly kissed my lips; then she glanced around at the bed, a slight frown marring her beauty. 

"Ah don't see any mussed up blankets; Ah take it yah slept peaceful." She noted; I chuckled and offered a nod.

"The one involved with the nightmares is probably waiting until I touch the Matrix to try again, now that I know what to do in order to understand him." I returned; she nodded absently at that and I stroked her locks to ease her tensions, should there be any left.

"Any plans for today Sug'?" She asked; I shook my head as I shifted slightly in bed.

"Doubtful; if my message worked out right we'll probably be getting involved with the Autobots early today." I revealed with a slight sigh; she rubbed my chest to ease my own fears and I smiled gratefully. "There shouldn't be any problems." I added; that's when the hologram appeared inside the room, it looked a little like an ordinary human, but the fact that he was transparent and had eyes that looked strangely alien I had a feeling this was a response to my message.

"Sorry to barge in so early Rutherford, but Prime is understandably anxious to see you; hence the whole holographic guest message deal." Hound's familiar toned voice issued from the hologram; although the lips didn't really move all that well, even with all their advanced technologies holograms were probably not a high priority for their scientists to perfect.

"I'm a little impatient myself to get this over with; if who it is, is who I think it is; his late night attempts at communication are playing havoc with my sleeping arrangements." I returned with a smirk; Hound's holo-human messenger nodded and shimmered out of existence.

"Bumblebee and me are downstairs; we'll wait until you're ready." He said; Rogue sighed and climbed out of bed eliciting certain bodily responses as yet again I was witness to her full figure and those hips were part of some of the best legs I'd ever seen. And oh that tight little ass of hers… Er; well anyway she headed for the shower and I was quick to join her, I really did want this over with as soon as possible.

"Ah sure hope this won't hurt yah or somethin'." She admitted concernedly; I smiled and gently squeeze her shoulder for support.

"Relax, what could possibly go wrong…" I trailed off as I realized yet again I'd made one of those certain faux pas when it came to universes of this type; whatever you said, whenever you said it, you just knew something would definitely go wrong.

* * *

Megatron smiled as he watched the test footage play a second time; Scrapper's gambit had paid off apparently and now with the information gleaned from activating the Infinity Engine ultimate power would soon belong to the Decepticons, provided the Autobots didn't interfere. But knowing Prime as well as he did; Megatron suspected that Teletran would be monitoring for energy shifts of such magnitude, turning his head slightly he took note of Soundwave and the others present in the room. 

"Double the security; inform the Insecticons they have a new job, leave Shockwave's repairs for later." He ordered; Soundwave nodded.

"By your command." He intoned in his usual odd frame of speech; Megatron turned back to the shining glimmering energy source that was now his to call upon, soon Cybertron would fall and he would finally be capable of conquering the Universe.

* * *

"Optimus; I've got a fix, now that the Constructicons have activated my engine we can track them anywhere on the planet." Wheeljack informed; Prime nodded, Hound hadn't shown up yet with Rutherford, but that would have to wait, this was far more important. 

"Assemble the Autobots." He ordered. "It's time to take this fight back to the Decepticons." He added clenching one hand into a fist as he spoke; Wheeljack and Ironhide nodded swiftly leaving from the room to gather the troops, as it were.

* * *

The Ark looked much as I had remembered it would from my last visit; Annalisse seated beside me stared up in awe at the mighty vessel which had brought the Transformers to Earth and seemed to gain an almost child-like wonder in her eyes, though also a hint of genuine fear.  
Bumblebee pulled up ahead of Hound and converted into his familiar robot mode as we reached the front entrance; the entire Autobot army seemed to be outside, or at least most of the Autobots that had been born to Earth aboard this vessel. Trailbreaker, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Red Alert, Grimlock, Swoop, Slag, Huffer, Windcharger, Prowl, Brawn, Gears, Bluestreak, Jazz, Jetfire, Cliffjumper; and many other names came readily to my mind, but none looked as awe-inspiring or filled with the air of confidence as Optimus Prime, the great leader of the Autobots. 

"Is this all that are available?" Prime asked glancing at the assembled troops; I remained quiet while Hound pulled to a stop seemingly confused by the sudden change of events.

"Wheeljack says Snarl and Sludge still need work and we should keep some of our number here to guard the Ark in case you fail Prime." Ratchet returned; Prime seemed to consider that for a second and then quickly nodded.

"Ironhide; if we don't return within two Earth hours I want you to muster as many defense systems as you can and launch the Ark." Optimus ordered; there was a collective expression of surprise, considering the level of disrepair the Ark was in I had my doubts it was even space worthy.

"Ah understand Prahme, but try not to leave us with that option." Ironhide returned a small smile crossing his features as he attempted to lighten the serious mood; Prime chuckled as he placed a hand upon the shoulder of his fellow Autobot.

"Prime, what about Rutherford?" Hound spoke up alerting the other Autobots to our presence.

"I have a feeling I know what this is about." I began interrupting Prime before he had the chance to speak. "My dreams have been trying to tell me something, I have a hunch it has to do with the Infinity Engine." I stated; Prowl eyed me suspiciously, but Prime simply nodded.

"I would agree; however I wouldn't feel comfortable risking innocents in this fight." He countered; I shook my head stubbornly and hopped out of Hound.

"Like it or not Prime we are allies against a common foe; the Decepticons pose a great deal of danger to everyone on Earth, and I have to be there." I stated vehemently; Prime sighed as he placed a hand to his head as though staving off a headache; however he seemed to be ready to relent to my logic.

"Where you go Ah go." Rogue spoke up before the situation could be resolved; I turned to her in fear, but the look of determination in her eyes told me enough, this wasn't one of those arguing moments.

"You both can come, but if you so much as get one broken finger you're on the sidelines." Prime stated conceding to our rather unorthodox request; I bowed my head in gratitude and acknowledgement of his wisdom.

"Great, well if I'm going to be fighting against Decepticons I think I'd better get a re-charge; if you take my meaning." I returned glancing briefly to Wheeljack; the Autobot scientist looked uncertain, but Jazz stepped forward and passed me an Energon cube without hesitation.

"Are yah sure about that?" Rogue asked concernedly; I smiled and took a deep swig of the cube once again feeling super charged and fully capable of going toe to toe with Trypticon if need be.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" Prime called out before I could address Rogue's concerns, Hound pulled up next to Bluestreak and revved his engine alongside the rest of the Autobots; I hopped back into the driver's seat a giddy thrill twinkling in my eyes.

* * *

As the Autobots left Oregon aboard the massive Jetfire three sets of eyes took special note of it; Sparkplug Witwicky curled his lip in slight disgust and turned back to his work, he'd long ago lost interest in the Cybertronians and considered them a nuisance even though he occasionally returned to their ship to help with repairs.  
Buster Witwicky gave a silent prayer for luck before refocusing his attention on his class room and in particular his girlfriend Jessie who was tutoring him during this study period. Josie Beller glared at the machine recognizing it instantly, she hated them all for what had been done to her; a long time ago she'd been a carefree woman, and technological engineer employed by G.B. Blackrock. But that had all changed the day one of those accursed robots attacked his latest off shore oil platform resulting in the automated systems shorting out and frying every nerve center in her body rendering her completely paralyzed from the neck down save for one lone hand.  
With a bit of luck and raw determination she'd perfected special neurological enhancing devices that restored her motor functions; and taking the name Circuit Breaker she vowed to eliminate every last one of them, working alongside Agent Barnett of the FBI who funded RATT. However; her powers, though capable of disrupting the operating abilities of the robots eventually proved ineffectual against the Pretenders, a class of robot who hid behind organic shells, she was beaten within an inch of her life by Bomb Burst and crawled away to heal and rethink her strategy.  
It took her five years; with the help of a mysteriously beneficent doctor who claimed to be a foremost expert on mental control to perfect her new specialized neurological enhancement devices, no longer did she walk around covered scantily in thin strips of metallic band and circuitry. Now she could interact with people normally; she had even put aside her vendetta against the robots for the time being in order to pursue a happy career, but in the end her bitterness and hatred could not be denied and here she now stood once again dressed in a rather skimpy outfit intending to attack the robots home base. Josie Beller curled her lip in abject rage as a scowl darkened the beauty of her face and Circuit Breaker once again climbed to the air intent on following after them and wiping them out once and for all. 

To Be Continued; **The battle soon begins 'nough said.**

**A massive rocket sits on its' launch platform surrounded by a strange train-like track with a tank resting on the tracks; the contraption seems to expand and alter shape as the Transformers logo appears in the background until the impressive form of Omega Supreme stands before the audience. "The Transformers will Return after these Messages."**


	6. Chapter 6 Battle for the Engine

**Author's Notes:** We again reach the conclusion of a story; or I should actually say the two-part conclusion, this chapter marks the second last chapter of MTMTE. With Chapter Seven the story will end and make way for the next exciting adventure set on Earth 929, and boy does this story end with a BANG. I trust you'll love all the action and intrigue in this and the final chapter to come... I also trust I'll get more reviews for this chapter since it is so actiony. I also regret that soon Saturday Morning Cartoon Nostalgia will no longer be capable; ah well, I'm sure we'll get to see commercial bumper style fun at some point in the near future. SMIRKS And now...

**Six lime green and purple construction vehicles race across the ground while the Transformers logo floats in the sky; they transform and combine to become the mighty Devastator! "We now Return to the Transformers."**

* * *

Jetfire launched the Autobots from his cargo bay rather then risk landing; most of them transformed instantly and unleashed parachutes from hidden compartments for safe landings, Hound however couldn't transform with us inside of him. Fortunately Rogue and I were gifted with flight and we leapt clear glancing down at the location of the Decepticon base; it was rather ironic just how close to New York we were, although I'd hazard we were most likely somewhere in New Jersey although the New York City sky line was clearly visible from this altitude.

"Inbound Decepticons." Trailbreaker called out; I glanced up to see Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Blitzwing and Starscream en-route, several Autobots began to fire even though at this range they couldn't really hit the Decepticons. Windcharger, Gears and Huffer dove for cover as the first wave reached target range; Rogue and I were forced to dodge airborne enemies as we zipped closer to the ground, I really didn't know what we should be doing here.

"I think it'd be easier if you didn't get in our way humans." Swoop called out as he hovered up to us in Pteranodon mode; I shrugged, but didn't offer a word to the contrary as I zipped down level with Prime's upper body.

"You wouldn't happen to have human sized laser pistols or something?" I wondered with a smirk. "I'm not exactly equipped with Cybertronian offensive measures." I added.

"Didn't you kill Reflector?" Brawn asked with a light chuckle; I shook my head.

"That required a huge effort; dense gravity fields don't come cheaply, besides Cyclops and Phoenix got two thirds of the group anyway." I countered; Brawn chuckled and tossed me a pistol, it looked small enough for human hands, but upon closer inspection I discovered that some connectors were missing.

"One of Wheeljack's experimental weapons; we were going to test it with Buster, but now's a better time then any." Brawn returned; I grinned eagerly and rose back into the air, Thundercracker was in range, taking careful aim I opened fire. The results were much to be desired; apparently this weapon didn't pack enough oomph to do anything less then sting.

"Human germ!" Thundercracker screamed the air rumbling with a large thunder-like noise as he drew closer, my teeth rattled in my skull; power reserves may have been less then stellar, but with that Energon Cube pick-me up I was more then capable of shifting the tides of battle in my favor.

"I've got the touch." I quipped jacking into the pistol; there was a humming scream as it reached full power and then I fired a second shot nigh-point blank range.

"YAH!" Thundercracker screamed as his wing sheared off and fell one way while the rest of him went the opposite.

"Nice aim Sugah; I think we aren't needed for this fight though." Rogue pointed out joining me and indicating the massive fire fight that erupted all around; Jetfire was dog fighting with Starscream, but the air commander was proving hard to hit.

"Prime and a few others are headed inside; let's go join them, the Matrix is still calling me after all." I returned feeling the unmistakable pull though faintly at this altitude; I'd been experiencing it in truth since coming in contact with Prime, it was kind of like a tingle down my spine or maybe the elusive sound of a distant door bell.

"Uh-oh." Rogue remarked as we drew closer to the entrance to discover Shrapnel, Kickback and Bombshell waiting with hordes of drones. "The Insecticons are in our way." She stated unwittingly echoing a phrase from my childhood; I smirked at the familiar line of dialogue and couldn't help myself.

"Correction; they're our way in." I returned producing a tiny looking device from my pocket; I'd stumbled upon it back at the Statue of Liberty before leaving after Windcharger, it was a misfired Cerebro Shell.

"What's that do?" She asked curiously; I smirked and disconnected from the pistol long enough to interface with the shell.

"Watch and learn baby." I returned boldly; she looked a little offended at the derogatory moniker, but at the moment I had my hands full trying to retain my individuality. "_Assimilation protocols initiate… Loathe though I am to use these little buggers as they were meant to; in this case I feel I can make an exception._"

"_Who's that?_" A familiar voice demanded; I smirked.

"_Hello Bombshell, now be a good little bug and let us in to say hi to Megatron._" I ordered; Bombshell's inner voice screamed as my nanoprobes coursed energies through the established neural link, his drones began to act randomly assaulting Autobot and Insecticon alike. Finally he collapsed unconscious; Shrapnel and Kickback eyeing him with actual concern, most likely because they didn't know who had done that.

"_Human you have made a grievous error._" Soundwave's monotone interjected before I could disconnect from the cerebro shell; I felt an invasive essence assaulting my mind, and screamed, Rogue grabbed me before I lost all control and plummeted from the sky. Soundwave tried to find out what I knew, as well as tried to use Bombshell's device to gain control of me, but a third presence instantly assailed him.

"_You leave my Daddy alone Decepti-trash!_" Amy screamed mentally; I smiled gratefully as the cerebro shell lost all power and exploded in my hand, shaking my head I sent my daughter a grateful message of thanks and then turned my smile on Rogue.

"I'm ok Lisse; now let's get down there and inside before Soundwave has time to analyze anything he might have gotten from our brief neural link." I insisted diving to where Prime was forcing his way inside the complex; the Decepticon's base was a bunker for the most part, covered in a fine stealth mesh of Cybertronian design, it was actually blocking my sensors.

"We gotta get in there." Prowl was saying as we joined them.

"Leave that to Me Grimlock." The Dinobot leader returned shifting alongside Slag into beast mode; being up close and personal to a Dinobot was certainly something else, their alternate forms were the size of real live dino's after all considering they got them back in the prehistoric past. "Let's munch some metal Slag." He exclaimed charging head first into the Insecticon Drones still attempting to guard the entrance, Slag's tri-horned head gutted numerous drones and his incendiary breath weapon melted a few others to slag… _No pun intended_.

* * *

"Megatron; the Autobot assault is proving effective, if we are to harness the energies of the Engine, you must activate it now." Soundwave alerted turning from the main monitor; the Constructicons all turned to see what Megatron would do, he glanced at the engine thoughtfully and then picked it up.

"Connect me to the engine quickly, we may need Devastator soon." He ordered; Scrapper nodded and quickly began to attach numerous wires to hidden energy transference ports located on Megatron's armored chassis. "Send the Cassettes and Shockwave to bolster our defenses." He added indicating Soundwave with his head.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, eject. Operation; Defensive Warfare." Soundwave ordered once more unleashing his hordes of Cassetticons; Buzzsaw leapt from his perch atop Soundwave's shoulder and let out a metallic cry. The five of them left; Soundwave then activated internal communications. "Shockwave; get off your skid plate and get to work." He called; in the repair bay Shockwave's lone optic flicked online, his injuries were no longer extensive, but he was still scorched from the fight over the SHIELD helicarrier and he was also missing a few armor parts.

"Logic dictates that the Autobots must not prevent our ascension." He stated coldly his laser arm building with power as he stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Insecticons do not let the Autobots win, win!" Shrapnel cried ordering his remaining drones into the air; Grimlock tried to bite him, but he zipped out of the way and unleashed a crackling of electrical energies.

"Get a kick out of this Prime!" Kickback exclaimed sounding rather corny; he lashed out with his hind legs and managed to dent Prime's chest sending him flailing backwards, Hound opened fire and managed to clip one of his wings, but the Insecticon managed to climb high with the aid of his legs and the side of the Decepticon base's wall.

"They just left the front door wide open." Bluestreak remarked with a smirk. "Let's get inside!" He cried out; Prime nodded and shifted back into truck mode, his trailer split down the middle and opened up fully into battle station mode. Roller zipped off the ramp and began to fire a smaller version of Prime's own rifle sending Insecticons exploding out of the air; the twin cannon pod rose up and targeted Shrapnel drawing a bead on him and then firing, the Insecticon leader crashed into Kickback and both of them crashed into the side of the building.

"Autobots Roll!" Prime shouted de-coupling from his trailer's battle station form and bursting through the main entrance; Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Hound, Prowl, Bumblebee, Gears and Grimlock followed after him, Al and Rogue took one final look at the other Autobots still fighting outside and then quickly followed suit.

"Ah just hope there aren't any bigger problems inside." Rogue remarked; Al smirked secretively, the Constructicons would definitely count as a bigger problem.

* * *

When I first saw what the inside of the Decepticon base looked like I was clearly impressed; the interior proved to match something out of an alien world, with numerous amounts of machinery, and assorted other devices, piping and electrical cabling that seemed to go off into nowhere and everywhere at once. The walls were solid silver; or at least shone with the gleam of well polished steel and the size was definitely more suited for Cybertronians, the Autobots were driving straight down the center of the room heading for the opposite entranceway. Without warning a blast of purple energy exploded from an entrance off to the side shrouded in shadows blowing the tires out from under Bluestreak who skidded into a bank of some kind of equipment and crashed.

"Bluestreak!" Prowl cried as the group screeched fully to a halt; except for Grimlock who had turned to face the source of that blast a low growl emanating from his throat.

"Logic dictates that as you are the inferior mechanoids you shall fall." Shockwave's emotionless tone sated as he emerged from the shadows his right arm cannon glowing with unspent energy, he also looked like he still needed repairs; despite the danger he posed, although he was currently outnumbered.

"I see you bring humans into battle now, really Prime what kind of machine are you?" He noted shifting aim towards me and Rogue. "Surrender or they shall be vaporized." He ordered; the Autobots transformed as one weapons uncertainly held in weak grips, optics flickered between us and Shockwave.

"Allow me to introduce myself." I stated climbing almost up to the ceiling as energy began to crackle at my fingertips. "They call me Kilowatt!" I exclaimed targeting the opened armor plating and sending massive amounts of energy into unprotected circuits; Shockwave thrashed at the unexpected assault and collapsed to the floor in stasis.  
"Never send your injured as a front line." I quipped in a cold tone; I hadn't wanted to show the genuine fear I felt for Rogue, I was immune to that kind of threat, but she was not.

"You are hopeless." Rogue remarked kissing me on the cheek as she joined me, I grinned at that and then turned to Prime and the others.

"Let's move people we've still got to stop Megatron before he uses the Engine." Prime reminded striding purposefully through the entranceway they'd been going for in the first place; naturally we all followed, except Gears who remained behind to watch over Bluestreak until help could get in. The next room we entered wasn't much of a room; more like a large hallway, after another six or seven rooms with diverging pathways and more similarities with the first room then the second we reached the central command nexus of the Decepticon headquarters. The welcoming party was much to be expected; Soundwave stood to the left of Megatron, Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher and Hook were closer to the entrance seemingly waiting for us and Megatron stood in the direct center of the room connected via cables to the Infinity Engine, or at least what I assumed to be the item in question.

"Greetings Prime; how good of you to come." Megatron stated mockingly. "It saves me the trouble of hunting you down; and now you get to witness my grand ascension as I tap into the limitless powers of this marvelous device in order to gain ultimate power." He elaborated his right hand clenching as he raised the arm slightly a sneer crossing his lips.

"This is not good." I muttered softly aside to Rogue; she glanced around noting the unease of the Autobots and also discovering that there were others in the room, to which she pointed out to me.

"Return the Infinity Engine to us Megatron; you have no idea the ramifications of your actions, it could destroy you just as easily empower you." Prime returned confidently; despite the lack of conviction that flashed briefly in his optics, Megatron scoffed at this warning with typical cliché villain stance.

"An empty threat Prime." He snapped his optics gleaming with the barest hint of madness as he sensed the utter fulfillment of his life's ambitions within his grasp. "Constructicons, deal with this nuisance; however leave Prime alive to bear witness to my triumph." He ordered with a casual air to his tone; Scrapper smiled darkly or at least approximated the gesture and the Constructicons quickly became Devastator.  
The sheer size of this behemoth up close and live was enough to send shivers even down my spine; it was far different then seeing him on the television screen a few weeks back at Starlight Mansion, the Autobots present immediately opened fire hoping to keep the giant pinned. Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat and Ravage revealed themselves then proving to be a further distraction; and Soundwave clearly felt that he wouldn't be needed as he crossed his arms over his chest manifold and watched in silent glee.

"Devastator crush Autobots!" The combined giant exclaimed ever the obvious when it came to limited vocabulary; Grimlock charged heedless of the danger and instantly began to attack him, the Dinobot was clearly a semi-match for the mighty Constructicon menace.

"Find cover and hide." I pleaded turning to Rogue; she shook her head.

"No way Sugah." She shot back intending to help me no matter what; I sighed and clasped her hand with my own.

"Please Lisse; you can't heal like I can and I don't know what I'd do if you were severely hurt or killed now." I pleaded further; she sighed this time and offered a quick kiss on the lips.

"For luck." She whispered in my ear before dashing off; the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting apparently oblivious to our presence, ducking low to the ground I hovered closer to Megatron intent on doing some rewiring. As the battle raged all around my mind lost all focus on the outside world and a single unerring determination plagued me; this was the culmination of all those restless nights, I had to stop Megatron lest the Earth be destroyed, but as I neared the pedestal like raise in the floor where he was standing the ceiling suddenly caved in as Jetfire came crashing to the ground.  
A red haired woman in a two piece bikini made out of silver floated into the room after him energy crackling all about her; two small earrings could just be made out from this distance as the only other article of clothing or accessory she was wearing, it took me a second to realize who this was, but that didn't help much to explain her sudden presence.

"How in the hell did she get here and why now?" I blurted forgetting my nearness to Megatron; his gaze fell upon me with a rage that belied the situation he currently found me in.

"YOU!" He cursed. "I thought you perished, well no matter; pathetic flesh creature did you truly think to take me unawares." He exclaimed in a bragging tone of voice; his finger inched forwards slightly and he depressed a switch on the engine's casing, energy began to course through the wires into his body. "Your ploy is a failure; now witness my grand ascension to that of a God!" He proclaimed laughing manically as his body began to absorb every ounce of energy being generated by the engine; I felt a strong sense of unease at that, something about the way he'd turned it on looked wrong some how.

"Accursed machines! You will all feel the wrath of Circuit Breaker!" The woman cried distracting me slightly; Megatron's face was twisted into a permanent smirk of triumph, and then it hit me. Stray memories of a blueprint my sub-conscious mind had culled from the data banks of Teletran-One weeks earlier when I'd interfaced with him, I didn't even know I'd taken them. Megatron had turned the engine on, but he'd forgotten to recalibrate it from Wheeljack's last test; it was building up too much energy too fast and there was no way to stop it… Unless.  
I took a step toward the Decepticon leader; who seemed to be oblivious to my presence yet again, the amount of energy being generated was building up some kind of invisible field that was creating a sort of denser gravity well or something, it became harder and harder to reach the center of the maelstrom. Without warning a mechanical squawk deafened my ear drums and twin laser beams pierced the air striking into my flesh; I was hurled backwards and crashed into the wall, Buzzsaw flittered down from the ceiling and glared at me also recognizing me.

"Stupid." I gurgled spitting blood from my mouth; and then my world went dark as I lost consciousness, Buzzsaw had pierced my heart with his well placed shot forcing me into stasis.

* * *

"Greetings traveler, this is an unexpected turn indeed." An ancient voice remarked; I whirled to face an ancient Cybertronian, he was standing upon the plant Cybertron itself and I could see the entire world gleaming as though a jewel in space. It shone with a golden hue; the golden age of Cybertron represented within the unconscious landscape of my mind, or something to that effect, I was also surprised to recognize the unit before me despite his never appearing in the old Comic books.

"Alpha Trion?" I gasped clearly confused by his presence here and now; also why my stasis lock felt different.

"No child of God; I have no true form you would comprehend, I chose this from your memories to better communicate with you." Trion corrected with a warm smile; I felt a tingle of pure joy racing through me, I was right, my hypothesis rang with truth.

"Primus." I whispered in complete awe; the creator God of Cybertron smiled even broader as he looked down upon me, and then a frown marred his features.

"Megatron has acted rashly; you have been injured, but if you were to allow me to access the physical realm via your body the fate of Earth may yet be re-written." Primus informed; I couldn't believe what he was asking of me, and why me? I mean sure I was probably more susceptible because of my ties to God, but Prime carried the Matrix; surely he was more worthy to house the essence of his own creator.  
"All valid observations; however if I was to use Prime it would ultimately alert Unicron to my interference and he would step up his plans for destroying Cybertron, the Autobots and Decepticons are not yet ready to face my adversary as their destiny is written." He informed reading my thoughts effortlessly; I looked deep into the blue optics of Alpha Trion and contemplated what this would mean, still if we saved Earth now only to have it lost to Unicron later it would indeed prove detrimental to the success of my own mission here.

"I would be honored to act as your avatar in this instance Primus." I returned at last reaching the only logical conclusion; Alpha Trion's image smiled sorrowfully and then raised his left hand towards me.

"I can not foresee what dangers this may pose human; yet it must be done, prepare to accept the essence of a God as best as you are able." He informed; I nodded and shut my eyes, then I saw and heard no more.

To Be Continued; **Impressive no? R&R and let me know how you thought of this chapter; and what you think might be the result of this merger of a Cybertronian God and a Human Man.**

**Once again the tractor trailer comes screaming down the road; it transforms and reveals the awe inspiring form of Optimus Prime standing with The Transformers logo behind him. "We will Return to The Transformers After these Messages."**


	7. Chapter 7 Primus' Avatar

**Author's Notes:** A treat for Columbus Day or if you're like me in Canada, Thanksgiving... If you don't celebrate either of those; well consider this still a treat. We come to the end; the final dealings with the Autobots and the prevention of the chaotic devastation the Infinity Engine may have caused had our hero perhaps not been there, who can say. I believe this final chapter is a little shorter then the rest, but that's all I had left to work with; either way enjoy and we'll see you again at the end of the chapter...

**The familiar jet blasts through the sky as the Transformers logo hangs in the background; converting to robot mode Thrust takes aim and prepares to fire. "We now Return to the Transformers."**

* * *

Optimus Prime covered his chest suddenly and screamed as he felt a strange energy coursing through his body for a brief moment; across the room Allan Rutherford rose into the air his eyes glowing with a golden radiance, energy beams lanced out and struck down Buzzsaw who fell off-line to the ground.

"Buzzsaw!" Soundwave cried out with obvious concern; he eyed the human uncertainly as he drew closer to the seemingly absent Megatron. "Megatron, behind you!" He tried to warn, the human raised his right hand as Megatron turned to see what was going on; a beam of pure white light leapt from the palm into Megatron's chest and the Decepticon leader screamed as the wires fell away, he collapsed to the side of the throne which had been pushed back into the wall and his body seemingly turned black as the light left his optics perhaps forever.  
Soundwave did not like this; the human was acting strangely, turning to the ever present yet always hidden Astrotrain he decided to cut their losses and get out before anything else went wrong. "Astrotrain convert into shuttle mode and evacuate the Decepticons; Devastator cease your attack, Rumble broadcast the retreat order and get Shockwave out of here." He ordered assuming leadership in this moment of crisis; the human had already shut the engine off and was now cradling it in both hands as it turned to Prime a small smile of pride and something almost intangible spread across his lips.

"I believe this is yours Optimus." He said in a voice not his own; and tossed the engine to Prime who deftly managed to catch it despite the silent awe, then something seemed to leave the human and he shuddered, the wounds inflicted by Buzzsaw earlier and which had vanished now returned and he collapsed to the floor his own body seemingly turning black for the barest of instances.

"AL!" Rogue screamed rushing to his side; the Decepticons forgotten in this instant fled their doomed base, and Circuit Breaker seemed to take the fall of the human as a sign to go berserk, but she didn't last long as for some reason she seemed to collapse. "Why did yah do that?" She asked in a soft uncertain tone as she stroked her lovers cheek with one bare hand, the Autobots gathered around the human some in disbelief and others in awe.

"Optimus, was that?" Bumblebee asked in a hushed reverent tone.

"I'm not certain Bumblebee." Prime returned. "But I think so." He added a gleam of pure hope in his optics; Grimlock made a harrumphing sound and turned to Jetfire.

"You capable of transporting us back home or are you too injured?" He wondered; Jetfire chuckled and lifted one slightly damaged hand.

"Help me up and find out." He returned.

* * *

Ratchet widened his optics in surprise as a rather motley and banged up war party returned to the Ark; Bluestreak was being carried inside Prime's trailer since his tires were melted rubber, Gears was massaging a dinged up shoulder and complaining as usual, Slag and Swoop had a few scratches, Jetfire was suffering severe electrical burns and of course Circuit Breaker and Rutherford were both unconscious for no apparent reason, at least in Circuit Breaker's case.

"See what you might be able to do for him old friend." Prime requested glancing down upon the human with deep respect in his gaze.

"What about the psycho… Ahem; well you know?" Sunstreaker wondered indicating the unconscious form of Josie Beller.

"We don't even know why she's out cold." Sideswipe added; Prime sighed and rubbed his temple.

"We'll worry about that later; right now let us see to those who are more seriously injured." He stated; Rogue glanced up at the Autobot leader.

"Will yah be able tah help him?" She asked tears dotting the corner of her eyes; Prime offered a genuine smile.

"Seeing as how his injuries are already repairing themselves; I'm certain he'll be fine, but for now why don't I have one of my men escort you back into town so you can close off any affairs you might have." He returned; Rogue nodded even as she once again stroked the man's cheek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Cliffjumper." Prime called; the little mostly red robot leapt to his side instantly.

"Ready, willing and eager Prime." He exclaimed offering a quick salute; he shifted into vehicle mode and Rogue climbed slowly into the drivers' seat, the Autobot peeled out at almost impossible speeds and Prime turned to Ratchet.

"Well old friend; we were fortunate this time." He began producing the engine and passing it to Wheeljack. "I suggest you put that in a safe place; perhaps allowing the SHIELD organization to guard it was a mistake on my part, from now on we will keep our own council in these situations." He informally decreed; Wheeljack nodded and left the repair bay, Grimlock moved over to his troops to watch them getting repaired, not many would think that of the massive Dinobot leader, but he had a soft spot when it came to his men.  
The rest of the Autobots either got in line for repairs or took off for a nice recharge; leaving Prime alone with his thoughts, and once again he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened today, and whether or not it was a good thing or something that would turn around and cause greater danger in the long run… But he couldn't predict the future; placing a hand over his chest he offered a silent prayer of thanks to Primus, even if it meant greater darkness was even now looming upon the horizon.

* * *

The Consort smiled as the image faded and she turned to her lover; he didn't offer a single word, instead he was busily working to prepare the latest ploy of their own, with the Cobra and Decepticon plots out of the way once again was the time to sow the seeds of Chaos. The Consort licked her lips and sashayed over to her lover a twisted smile of affection spread across her face; the bruises from the latest beating offered a sharp contrast to the once beautiful form, but she was happiest when he beat her, it was all a game to them… A game that would lead to utter chaos as long as their plans weren't thwarted by this interloper from beyond the Universal boundaries.

The End?

Epilogue

Aboard a modified Blackrock oil platform the Decepticons had gathered to assess their status; with Megatron seemingly slain they would need a new leader, half of the forces were still being repaired, Soundwave, Blitzwing, Starscream, Scrapper and Astrotrain were arguing about who should assume the mantle of leadership.

"Enough!" Starscream cried slamming his fist onto the monitoring console that served as table for this dispute. "As Megatron's former trusted Air Commander and the most cunning amongst you; I nominate myself as the new leader, unless someone would care to argue the matter further." He continued in a threatening tone as he aimed his null ray at the others; no one said a word as they all eyed one another waiting for the first to make a move, but it would not be one of them who issued the challenge.

"I hardly think you qualify Starscream." A deep sinister toned voice stated from the shadowy entrance; most of the lights had flickered off earlier, but the others had failed to notice, all optics turned now curious to see who it was.

"M-Megatron, it can't be." Starscream stammered in fear; mistaking the profile for his former leader; the shadowy being sneered his expression just barely visible.

"True Starscream, so very true." The unknown stated his right arm raising to reveal a gleaming wispy cannon orange in color that looked almost transparent; it screamed once, a massive lancing of energy exploding from the barrel colliding with the treacherous Air Commander, who hadn't even been injured during the fight with the Autobots. A scream whispered past his lips dieing as swiftly as he did; his entire body blackened as the energy beam ripped it apart on a molecular level, the husk was left standing briefly before collapsing to dust, echoing a scene many counterparts had faced or were yet to face in their own universes.  
The unknown unit emerged then from the shadows sporting a sinister smile of triumph; a hint of Megatron was shared with the facial features, but their similarity ended there. This unit was massive, covered in purple armor and wearing a three pronged crown atop his head, he was vastly different from the former leader… And yet; as some knew, he was more like Megatron then mere physical presence might lead one to believe; he stood slightly taller then his former body however.

"Who are you stranger; and where did you get such power?" Blitzwing wondered curiously; though his tone was carefully neutral rather then confrontational.

"Galvatron." The Decepticon proclaimed. "And as to my powers origins; it matters little." He added raising his cannon arm and aiming it squarely upon Blitzwing. "Do you contest my right to rule?" He demanded; the triple changer shook his head backing away fearfully.

"No way." He exclaimed; Galvatron smiled and strode confidently into the room moving to take a seat on the large throne in the center of the room.

"See to your repairs my Decepticons; for soon the Autobots shall fear the name Galvatron." He proclaimed with a sinister smile; the others all bowed or nodded and swiftly took their leave, leaving the new leader of the Decepticons alone with his thoughts. He glanced down at his body in silent amusement and then shot a glare at Starscream; or at least the remains of the former Air Commander. "I should have done that years ago." He remarked casually and bemusedly.

* * *

Unicron bristled with amusement at the course of events that had occurred; he had been witness to all, including the rise of Galvatron from Megatron's remains, his spiritual essence turned to eye the human Allan Rutherford, events had indeed taken a familiar though alien turn.

"And now because of your service as Primus's avatar you are now his chosen; as Destiny meant for you to become, or perhaps not to become." He mused. "Cyclonus, Scourge; monitor the human's activities closely, for now we are free to target him… However I wish to be certain that his own destiny upon Earth Prime is no longer a deterrent from our assault." He ordered speaking to two strange Decepticons who were currently within his physical body; both of them bowed their heads and saluted by slamming their right hand clenched into a fist upon their chest.

"By your command lord Unicron." Scourge intoned; Unicron smiled and he turned aside to other matters, for in time the human would indeed no longer pose such a threat as he currently did.

To Be Continued… **The plot thickens; and in case you've been following from the beginning and wondering why I kept having Unicron show up in certain epilogues creating characters to watch over our hero, well now you know; as Primus' avatar he has become embroiled unwittingly in the war between Primus and Unicron. Alas we've come to the end of the show... Er story; and with it we have learned some things, and perhaps even gotten more questions to ask. Next time on Crisis on Earth 929 Allan Rutherford AKA Alain Desrochers helps out Circuit Breaker with the aid of Professor Charles Xavier and finally starts to help her overcome her irrational and insane hatred towards all Transformers. The Source and the Consort will finally be introduced by name and phsyical description as they continue their machinations and pit THE BROTHERHOOD Vs. THE SINISTER SIX! Which shall be posted sometime near the middle or end of this week; the upcoming story is one whole story, there will be no chapter breaks and for all those Rogue/Al Shippers (Did I use the right term?), which my story may have created; well you're going to read about something that can only make you smile.**

**And so I ask once again that you R and bid you farewell until next time... As once again... "We will Return to the Transformers after this Hiatus." LOL**


End file.
